Don't Tell Me
by FantasyGirl1995
Summary: "I'm pregnant." The words had a hard time sinking into Jennifer's head. Sure, she'd been dating Steve for over a year now but he's not father material. Jenni turns to the gang and to Kathy, her best friend, for advice and support but she's gonna have to tell Steve eventually, right?
1. Double Date

_Dry Lightening Cracks Across The Skies_

_Those Storm Clouds Gather In Her Eyes_

_Her Daddy Was A Mean Old Mister_

_Mama Was An Angel In The Ground_

"I swear he's asking for me to leave 'em."

Kathy frowned, "He'll show Jenni, he always does."

"Never on time." Jennifer mumbled.

Two-Bit attempted a smile, "Since when is Stevie ever on time darlin'?"

"He's always on time for our dates."

Two-Bit hesitated as he thought of an excuse, "Maybe Kathy's new hair color scared him off."

Kathy glared at Two-Bit and removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Well, I apologize for getting tired of being the dumb blonde."

"We all know you were never really a blonde Kathy." Steve smirked and slid in next to Jennifer.

Kathy cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "At least I know how to read a clock."

Jenni sent a smile Kathy's way before turning her attention back to Steve, waiting for a reply.

"Come on sweetheart, you're not really mad at me are you?" Steve brushed Jenni's blonde hair out of her eyes and Jennifer batted his hand away. "We've had this double-date planned since last week Steve and you still couldn't show up on time."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm sorry, alright?"

"See, at least Stevie can apologize." Kathy glared at Two-Bit with her bright green eyes.

You could see the wheels turning in Two-Bit's head. "What am I supposed to be apologizing for?"

Kathy huffed and crossed her arms. "Insulting my hair."

He shook his head, "I wasn't insulting your hair, I was just saying that I like it better blonde."

Jenni broke her stare-down with Steve and smirked at Two-Bit, "Everyone in Tulsa knows that Two-Bit."

Two-Bit grinned and turned back to Kathy, "You look beautiful no matter what color your hair is."

Kathy cracked a smile and snuggled into Two-Bit's side.

Steve elbowed Jenni, "Is that what you want me to say to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're so freaking romantic Steven."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist before whispering in her ear, "You know you can't stay mad at me darlin'."

"Watch me."

Steve shrugged and sat back in the booth.

"So Stevie, what made you so late today?" Two-Bit's attempt to change the subject wasn't one of his best.

"Got caught up with some things."

Jennifer's laugh was vicious, "Of course you did."

Steve tightened his grip on Jenni's waist and didn't respond.

"Knock it off." she spoke under her breath.

Steve lost his patience, "What the hell is your problem with me today?"

Before Jenni could respond, Kathy kissed Two-Bit on the cheek and asked Jennifer if she would go to the bathroom with her.

They locked the door and Jenni slid herself onto the windowsill. "What's up?" She could tell Kathy didn't need to go the bathroom.

She shrugged, "Is everything okay with you two?"

Jenni knew she was talking about Steve even before she gestured to the door. "Yeah."

Kathy hopped on the sink and examined Jennifer closely, "I've known you since the 6th grade Jennifer Brooks, you're not fooling me."

She grinned in-spite of herself, "There's just been a lot on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything Jenni."

Jennifer let out a sigh and nodded. Kathy crossed over to her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Jenni hesitated before answering, "I'm pregnant."

_There's Not Enough Rain In Oklahoma _

_To Wash The Sins Out Of That House_

_There's Not Enough Wind In Oklahoma_

_To Rip The Nails Out Of The Past_

**Credits-**

**Song: Blown Away**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So, I know this chapter is kind of short but I just wanted everyone to get a feel for the story :) I'm wondering if I should continue this or not so please leave me a review and let me know! (No flames please)**  
**


	2. Trust Me

I can't even put into words how happy I am with all the reviews I got on the last chapter... Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they made my day! I decided to continue the story so... Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Shadows Fill An Empty Heart As Love Is Fading _

_From All That Things We Are But Are Not Saying_

_Can We See Beyond The Scars And Make It To The Dawn?_

"Oh hunny." Kathy enveloped her in a tight hug and Jenni let a few tears slip. About a minute passed before they both backed away.

She was searching through her purse. "How far along are you?"

Jennifer played with the hem of her skirt as Kathy shoved some tissues into her hand. "Five weeks."

She nodded and interrupted the awkward silence, "Could you... 'Ya know see a doctor or something?"

Jenni's eyes went wide and she lowered the tissue away from her cheek, "Oh no Kathy, I could never do that."

Something close to a smile crossed Kathy's lips and she shrugged nonchalantly, "It was worth a shot."

Jennifer didn't respond and Kathy noticed the silent tears falling down her cheeks, she handed her another tissue. "When'd you find out?"

Jenni dabbed at her face, "A few days ago."

Kathy slowly nodded but a hurt expression crossed her face.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Don't worry about it Hun. If the tables were turned I probably woulda done the same thing." She pointed her finger at Jenni but her lips formed a smile, "Just don't think you were fooling me; I knew something was up with you."

Jenni smiled and grabbed her makeup out of her bag. _I must look like shit._

"Does Steve know?"

She stopped powdering her face and glanced at Kathy in her mirror. "Since when do I tell Steve anything before you? Hell, I even told you I would go on a date with him before I told him."

Kathy laughed and hopped off the windowsill. "Well you're gonna have to tell him eventually."

A knock came at the door and Jennifer threw her makeup back in her purse, "Speaking of."

"They probably think we left through the window or something."

Jenni smiled as she did one last double-take in the mirror.

"Jenni, open the damn door and get out here!"

Kathy rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "And that is exactly why I prefer Two-Bit." She pointed to the noise.

Jennifer laughed and opened the door just as Steve was in the middle of telling her that there was a line a mile long waiting to use the bathroom, which was somewhat true.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. Two-Bit wasn't far behind as he headed toward them with his arm around Kathy. "What the heck do you girls do in that bathroom?" Two-Bit smiled and looked between Jennifer and Kathy. His smile faded as he got a better look at Jenni, "Were you crying?"

She shook her head no and Steve turned to look at her, his hands holding her in place. "Yes you were, your eyes are all red."

Kathy quickly jumped to Jennifer's defense, "Maybe she has pink eye or something."

Jenni sent her a thankful look before turning back to Steve, "'Ya know I think my eye's kinda itchy." She made a move to walk away but Steve blocked her escape, "Bullshit. You don't have no damn pink eye."

"You need to watch how you talk to women Stevie."

Kathy moved next to Jennifer; implying that she was on her side. "If Two-Bit talked to me like that I'd knock him into next week."

"Sure would." Two-Bit sounded almost proud.

"Than don't lie to me." Steve worked hard to lessen the tension in his eyes but Jennifer honestly drove him crazy.

She examined all of the people trying to listen in on their conversation."Do we have to do this right now?"

"If you won't tell me now you're never going to."

She shook her head, "That's not true."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "You think I'm stupid, don't you."

He wasn't asking a question but Jenni stepped forward anyway, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to Jennifer. I don't get why you won't trust me with the simplest shit." Steve's voice was filled with rage and Jenni forgot about the crowd around them, "What are you talking about Steve?"

His blue eyes meant hers and he was no longer yelling, "I'm done trying Jenni. I don't know what else I can do to prove that I'm not like those other bastards you've dated."

Jenni's voice was soft, "What are you saying?"

Steve sighed, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "We're done Jenni, that's what I'm saying."

Before Jennifer got the chance to talk, Steve was out of the Dingo. Something told her to chase after him but her feet were glued to the floor. Kathy brought her back to reality as she embraced her. Two-Bit rubbed Jenni's shoulder, "I'll go talk to him Jen, you know he didn't mean it."

Two-Bit took a seat in Steve's car and stared at the object that he was holding, curiosity got the best of him, "Is that why you were late today?"

Steve stopped twisting it and slowly held the object up to the light. "Yeah."

The two sat in silence as Steve slipped the ring back into his pocket and climbed out of the car. It sure was one nice diamond.

_What About Now?_

_What About Today?_

_What If You're Making Me _

_All That I Was Meant To Be?_

_What If Our Love Never Went Away?_

**Credits-**

**Song: What About Now**

**Artist: Daughtry**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So I'm not so sure how this chapter was so I'd really love it if you all left me a review and let me know! I'd really appreciate it :) Thanks so much for reading!**  
**


	3. Merry Go Round

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! They make me smile :)

* * *

_Step One: You Say We Need To Talk_

_He Walks, You Say Sit Down It's Just A Talk_

_He Smiles Politely Back At You_

_You Stare Politely Right On Through_

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Does he know what a damn phone is for?" Jennifer mumbled just as someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

"Jenni?"

She nodded but knew that he couldn't see her. "We need to talk."

"Listen I-" Jenni cut him off, "It's fine Steve. I just need to talk to you."

Steve hesitated before responding, "Alright, I'll pick you up at 8. We can go to Dairy Queen."

She shook her head, "No, somewhere alone."

"Wanna go to the park?"

Jenni thought about it, there shouldn't be many people at the park this late. "Sure, pick me up at 8."

"I'll be there."

**XXX**

Jennifer was sitting in Steve's car while he attempted to get it to start. "Your car's a piece of shit."

He rolled his eyes, "Last time I checked, I only got it 'cause _someone_ was complaining about walking everywhere."

She put up her hands, "Hey, it's not my fault that all my other boyfriends had cars."

"All your other boyfriends were douche bags." Steve mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Jenni shrugged and tapped her foot impatiently. Steve looked at her from the corner of his eye and cocked an eyebrow, "Calm down, will 'ya?"

Jennifer nodded but didn't stop. The upcoming conversation wasn't exactly one she was looking forward to.

The car finally started and Steve pulled out of the driveway, glancing at her slightly, "What are you thinking about?" He knew she wouldn't answer the question, not with the truth anyways. Every time he asked that question she either lied or told him to mind his own damn business. In Soda's words; she had to have an attitude to put up with his. The thought made him smile.

She shrugged, "Just hurry up."

Steve smirked, "You planning to fool around or something?" He could feel her glare without even turning around. "Don't talk to me like that." she ordered.

"You never had a problem with it before."

Jenni snickered, "Well I'm not your girlfriend anymore, now am I?" there was the slightest bit of hurt in her words.

Steve frowned, "Jenni, I tried to tell you that I didn't mean it."

She stared at the passing scenery out the window. "Yes you did. Remember what you told me?"

Steve smirked, "I've told you a lot of things."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "When people are upset, that's when they say the truth."

He grimaced, "Knock it off, you sound like some damn therapist." Jenni became silent so Steve kept talking, "Besides, you've told me a lot of things when you were angry."

"And I meant every last bit of them."

He lifted his eyebrows to the point that you could barely see them. "So you meant it when you told me you were gonna fuck Shepard if I didn't pay more attention to you."

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh, "You paid more attention to me, didn't you?"

Steve's eyes narrowed but he was resisting the urge to smile. "Guess I did."

"Then I didn't have any reason to sleep with 'em, did I?" She waited for a response and when she got none she just smiled. "You're too easy to upset Stevie."

He shook his head, "No I'm not. You just work too hard to upset me."

She frowned as they pulled up to the curb. Steve looked at her and gestured to the door, "You gonna get out or what?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes but opened the door and stepped out. "I wish Soda would rub off on you."

Steve smiled and attempted to grab her hand, "If you want to date Soda, go date Soda."

Jenni shook his hand away, "Not gonna happen pretty-boy."

Steve's smile turned into a straight line. "I said I didn't mean it."

"And I said you did."

"And you're wrong." Jennifer didn't respond and Steve led her to the merry-go-round. "'Member this?"

She cracked a grin and her head was filled with memories. "Of course I do."

"_Are you Steve?" _

_Steve turned around to face two blondes staring at him, Two-Bit and Soda. "Yeah, why?"_

_Kathy took a seat on the bottom of the slide and Two-Bit wiggled his eyes at her. "Just wondering."_

_Steve ignored the girl with the green eyes and turned back to the one with the bright blue, "That so?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't think you're half as tough as they say."_

_He stood straighter and faced her head on. "I could show you just how tough I am shortie."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, "Like I haven't heard that one before." Standing at only 5' 1" and going on 16, she wasn't the tallest girl in town._

_A smirked crossed Steve's lips and he sized her up. "What's your name?"_

_She smiled and reached out her hand, "Jennifer but you can call me Jenni."_

_Steve grinned and shook her hand. Gosh but she was pretty._

"It took me a year after that to ask you out."

Jenni nodded, "Told you you weren't as tough as they say."

Steve traced his feet on the ground to spin the merry-go-round slightly. "Wasn't my fault you played hard to get."

"I had a boyfriend." Jennifer pointed out.

He shrugged, "If you cared about him that much you wouldn't of come over to talk to me."

Jenni didn't deny it and Steve smirked to himself. _She wasn't as tough as they say either._

**XXX**

Jennifer rested her head in Steve's lap and played with his hand. He couldn't help but to brush her hair off of her face and smile. It'd been a long time since she'd been so completely interested in him. Sometimes, he could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to be anywhere else but with him. He lived for those moments.

"I take it you're my girl again."

She shrugged. "I don't have any other choice."

He wrinkled his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head and sat up, "Nothing. I have to tell you something."

He nodded, "Alright but I have to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

Steve kissed her gently before whispering in her ear, "I love you Jenni. Always have."

Jenni grinned and finished for him, "Always will."

One of Steve's rare smiles crossed his lips and she decided she couldn't tell him now; not when he was this happy.

"What did you need to tell me?" Steve trailed kisses down her neck and she shook her head, "Never mind."

He looked at her with curious eyes, "I wanna know."

"It doesn't matter." Steve kept staring at her and she came up with an excuse, "I got that job at the jewelry store."

He ran his hands through her pin-straight hair. "That's great babe."

Jenni nodded and wiggled her eyebrows; Two-Bit was rubbing off on her. "They have really nice rings."

Steve let out a nervous laugh and suddenly the ring in his pocket became five times heavier.

"Not that I'm hinting at anything." She laid down and set her feet in Steve's lap. Any other time he would of yelled at her to get her feet off of him but he just tilted his head to look at her better. "I want to be here for you Jenni, you just have to let me be."

"You always are Stevie." She smirked slightly before continuing, "Whether I let you be or not."

Steve grinned before his face became serious. "Do you trust me?"

Jenni became nervous. _What is he getting at?_ "Of course." There was a familiar far away look in her eyes.

Steve sighed, he was really at a loss with her most of the time. He wanted nothing more in the world than for her to just trust him enough to talk to him. "So what's been up with you?" Jennifer didn't answer and Steve's eyes lost a fair amount of their gentleness. "And don't lie to me about it."

She knew that if she didn't tell Steve the truth, he was going to break up with her and this time he wouldn't take it back. _This is so much harder than telling Kathy._ "Steve, I'm pregnant."

_He Will Do One Of Two Things_

_He Will Admit To Everything_

_Or He'll Say He's Just Not The Same_

_And You Begin To Wonder Why You Came_

**Credits-**

**Song: How To Save A Life**

**Artist: The Fray**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So, of course I had to leave it off like this :P I hope you all forgive me and most importantly please leave a review!** _  
_**


	4. Fireworks

So to begin with, I wanted to send a shout-out to all those guests out there that leave me such nice reviews! Since I'm not able to thank you in PM I wanted to tell you all, thank you! Anyways, I really wanted to make Steve's reaction funny but I just couldn't... I hope you all enjoy anyways! Review :)

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_He's Everything You Need_

_He's Everything Inside Of You_

_That You Wish You Could Be_

_Steve just stroked Jenni's hair and stared at the ceiling. Usually he didn't mind the quiet but this was different, it was an uncomfortable quiet. _

_Jennifer's mom was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. There were no words he could say and no gestures he could make that would ease her pain so all he did was lye there.  
_

_Heather Brooks was murdered in a drive-by shooting, protecting her daughter no less. Steve knew the pain of losing a parent, especially after his mom died from chronic lymphocytic leukemia but "murder" sounded so much worse.  
_

_"Steve." It was the first she'd spoken all night.  
_

_"Hm?" He couldn't bear to look at her lifeless eyes again, the sound of her voice was reminder enough.  
_

_"It should've been me."  
_

_He knew what she was talking about but asked anyway, "Huh?"  
_

_Her tough stance broke and she began crying, "My mom's dead because of me."  
_

_It was the first and the last time he'd seen her cry. He pulled Jenni closer and kissed her forehead. "No baby, she did it because she loves you."  
_

_Jennifer didn't answer and Steve hated the quiet ever since, it reminded him too much of that day.  
_

Steve wasn't saying anything and Jennifer was beginning to worry. It sure took a while to process those two little words. Finally, he reacted, "Is it mine?"

She tried to joke around, "No Steve, I've been sleeping around." She could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't a joking matter. She didn't like it when Steve was so tense. "It was a joke." Jennifer tried to use a soothing tone and pushed the hopes of a different reaction aside. For some reason, she thought that Steve might be happy about the news.

It took him a minute to acknowledge the tears running down Jenni's face. He didn't know what else to do but pull her as close as possible and squeeze her tight. She sobbed into his chest and he thought of what to say, "I'm not going anywhere Jenni, I promise. You and me, we'll raise this baby together."

She huffed and her voice became harsh, "Raise a baby? Steve, we don't have any money."

"Then we'll get some; I'll get a second job."

Jenni cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, tears still running down her cheeks. "What about a house?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Damn Jenni, I don't know. This is pretty big news to me too." She frowned and Steve quietly apologized. "We'll think of something."

Jennifer looked away and Steve prayed she wasn't crying again. It took her a minute but she looked back at him, "Okay."

They sat in silence until a thought popped into his head, "You wanna keep it, right?"

Jenni nodded and searched his eyes, they were unreadable. "Of course." Steve didn't reply and Jennifer continued, "Do you?" He shrugged and Jenni hit him on the shoulder, "I'm being serious."

Steve grinned, "I think we can do it."

Jennifer nodded but there was an unsure look in her eyes. "I'm scared."

**XXX**

"Man, that's tough."

Steve nodded as he leaned over the DX counter and talked to Soda. "No shit."

"You know, if you ask her now she's just gonna think it's 'cause she's pregnant." Soda reasoned.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know but that's not the biggest problem right now."

"Then what is?"

Steve almost grimaced, "I don't know how to take care of a damn baby."

It was Soda's turn to grimace; Steve's words sounded so much like what Sandy had told him before she left him standing in the train station, alone.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't think about it like that." Steve put a sturdy hand on Soda's shoulder. He hadn't realized how this conversation would lead back to Sandy.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it buddy. Besides, Jenni won't run off on you."

Steve smirked but looked down at his hands. "How do you know?"

Soda shrugged, "'Cause she loves you."

"Sandy loved you."

**XXX**

Jenni was meeting Steve and the rest of the gang for the annual 4th of July fireworks at the dock. He had called her and asked her if she was up to it and Steve laughed when she told him she was pregnant, not disabled.

He grabbed her hand and led her off of the porch. When they had first started dating he used to ask why she always waited outside but once he met her father, he kept his mouth shut. "How 'ya feeling?"

She smiled, "Fine Stevie."

He nodded and she squeezed his hand tightly; there was something up with him.

"Hey Miss. Jenni-Jen." Two-Bit grinned from the front seat of his car.

Jennifer looked at Steve and he frowned, "My car broke down."

Jenni managed a somewhat comforting smile and shrugged, "That's alright. Two-Bit was always our taxi anyways."

Two-Bit tried to glare at her from the rear-view mirror but ended up grinning. "Your relationship only exists because of me."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"The only reason you ever agreed to drive us anywhere was so you could see Kathy." Jenni chimed in and Two-Bit winked at her.

Once they reached the fireworks, the Curtis brothers had already spread out several blankets to claim a spot.

"Hey Stevie." Soda hopped up and gave Steve a bro-hug. Steve smiled and Soda nodded his head toward Jenni, "What's up pretty?" Before Jennifer could respond Steve was sending a playful punch Soda's way. He dodged it easily and plopped down next to Pony, smiling.

The three followed and Two-Bit looked around curiously. "Where's Dal?"

Darry shrugged and handed him a beer, "He's suppose to be bringing him and Johnny."

Jenni smirked, "You really gave Dal a job? He never shows up on time."

"We figured if he had Johnny with 'em than he would." Pony argued and Jennifer nodded, "Oh."

Moments before the show started Dally came trotting up, casual as ever.

"What took y'all so long?"'

He shrugged, "Traffic Sodapop."

Two-Bit burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, of course he was already drunk. "You don't even have a car."

Dallas kicked him lightly and stretched out on the grass. Johnny hesitated before sitting next to Ponyboy, they began some conversation about an upcoming movie.

As fireworks colored the sky, the air was filled with oh's and ah's. Steve glanced slightly toward Soda and he gave him a reassuring smile, he was the only one who knew what Steve was planning.

"Look at that one!" Jenni shrieked and pointed to the golden weeping willow that boomed the sky. Steve grinned, she was as much a kid as Soda was sometimes.

Two-Bit and Jennifer started talking about the fireworks and they both began complaining when they ended. "Go." Soda mouthed to Steve and he hesitantly nodded.

"Jenni, I wanna ask you something."

Jennifer looked away from Two-Bit, "Anything."

Steve took a deep breathe and pulled Jenni onto her feet. The rest of the boys cocked an eyebrow and looked around but Soda and Steve just smiled.

He got onto one knee and Jennifer's eyes went wide. "Ste-" He cut her off and grabbed her hand, "I love you Jennifer and I'm pretty sure that you love me too." Jennifer brought her hand to her mouth in shock and Steve continued, "Marry me?"

"Oh my, oh my God." She couldn't get the words out and Steve stood up, "Well?"

Jennifer stared at him and tears filled her eyes. "No."

_He Says All The Right Things_

_At Exactly The Right Time  
_

_But He Means Nothing To You  
_

_And You Don't Know Why  
_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: Everything You Want  
**

**Artist: Vertical Horizon  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Don't hate me! And don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon :) Meanwhile, leave me a review!**  
**


	5. I Should've Told You

I wanted to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. Things are pretty hectic the first month of school :/ I hope you all forgive me and continue reading :) I promise to have at least one chapter posted every month during school. Enjoy and please leave me a review :)

* * *

_You're Hearing Rumors About Me_

_And You Can't Stomach The Thought_

_Of Someone Touching My Body_

_When You're So Close To My Heart_

_Jenni played with Steve's ring sitting on her finger. "Let's get married."_

_Steve laughed, "Sure."_

_Jennifer sat up in his lap. "I'm serious. You wanna marry me, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then let's do it."_

_Steve kissed her gently and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Soon."_

Soda's eyes widened in anticipation and Steve tried a smile. "You're joking right?"

"You don't wanna marry me." Jenni whispered.

Steve huffed, "Of course I wanna marry you. We've been talking about this since we were 16."

Jennifer didn't respond. She wrapped her arm tightly around Steve's and dragged him away from the scene. She could feel the gang's eyes wandering after them and tried her best to ignore it. "I mean it Steve."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "'Ya know, I didn't think it'd be so hard once I got the ring."

"It's not that I don't wanna marry you, you know that."

"Then what is it?"

She dragged her foot side to side on the wet dew and avoided his gaze. "I cheated on you."

Steve let out a nervous laugh. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Jennifer's tone was harsher than she meant it to be. "Six months ago, when you were locked up, I slept with Bridges."

"You're lying, I was never locked up in February." He did the math quickly.

She sighed, "Yes you were, on Valentine's Day."

Steve suddenly remembered, "You wouldn't cheat on me."

"God damn it Steven! Five months ago, you accused me every other day of cheating on you and now that I say I did you won't believe me?"

"You didn't love me 5 months ago."

"Yes I did. I've always loved you, that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes."

Steve's eyes went dark and Jennifer could see the wheels turning in his head. "Bridges?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry Stevie, I-" Steve suddenly pulled away and slowly began backing up. "You know what Jenni, I was wrong. You don't love me now and you didn't then."

"Steve-"

"I told you how I felt." He pointed a disgusted finger at her and she could feel him slipping from her grasp. "But I feel the same way." She reasoned.

Steve shook his head, "No you don't, because _I_ would've never done that to you."

Jenni suddenly became defensive, "You were getting locked up just as much as Dallas, I wasn't gonna deal with that."

"You're just like fucking Sylvia."

Before Jennifer could respond, Steve was walking back to the fireworks.

"What happened?" Soda jumped to his feet, suddenly worried with the anger in Steve's eyes.

"We're leaving, that's what." He began grabbing the blanket up in a handful.

"What she say?" Two-Bit grabbed another beer calmly.

"She said she fucked Bridges."

**XXX**

Two-Bit's breathing came in ragged huffs as he rushed into the Curtis' house, bent over from the run.

"What happened?" Darry and Soda walked in from the kitchen.

Two-Bit shook his head, "It's Steve, he-he's gonna kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Bridges. We saw him around town and Steve started beating the crap out of 'em." His voice was coming smoother now. "He won't stop, he's gonna kill him." He looked quickly to Darry and the boys rushed out the door.

Darrel pulled him off of Bridges and locked his arms behind his back. "Calm down Steve."

"Let me at 'em Darry. He's not getting away with this."

"It was Jenni Steve, you can't blame Bridges." Soda soothed Steve.

Two-Bit helped push him the rest of the way down the street, the last thing Steve needed was to be tried for attempted murder.

Back at the house Soda handed Steve a glass of water and set him on the couch. He cleared his throat, "You okay?"

Steve rubbed his knuckles and stared into the distance. "He deserved it."

"Any guy would of done the same thing Stevie. No one turns down a girl practically begging to take them to a room." Soda smiled slightly, lightening the mood. "Besides, it is Buck's."

Steve looked at him suddenly, "How'd you know it happened at Buck's?"

Soda stumbled on his words, he let off too much. "I-I don't."

"You knew this whole time didn't you?" Steve accused.

Soda sighed and his voice was low, "We all did Stevie."

_I Won't Deny What They're Saying_

_Because Most Of It Is True_

_But It Was All Before I Fell For You_

**Credits-**

**Song: Don't Judge Me**

**Artist: Chris Brown**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? ;)


	6. Not Yet

_I Just Gotta Let You Know_

_I Know What I Did Wasn't Clever_

_But Me & You, _

_We're Meant To Be Together_

"You can't ignore me forever." Steve wondered slightly if it was Jenni or Soda standing behind him but he settled on Soda seining he hadn't heard from Jennifer in nearly 2 weeks.

He didn't say anything but just scrubbed the hood of the car harder.

"We didn't wanna see you hurt." Soda continued.

"And you thought I'd never find out?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah, we didn't know she was gonna end up pregnant."

Steve laughed but it wasn't the friendly type. "So the only reason you did tell me was 'cause she got knocked up, not because we've been best friends since grade school and that's what best friends do, right?" Soda didn't answer and Steve continued, "What if this didn't happen Soda? Twenty years from now she could be my fucking wife and I'd be the only one who didn't know she slept with Bridges!"

Soda pinched the bridge of his nose. "Two-Bit was there when it happened. Jenni came over the next morning and _begged_ us not to tell you and we decided it woulda been better if we just left it alone."

Steve pushed past Soda as he wiped his hands on a rag. "And look where that got us."

**XXX**

"Stevie?"

"The-" Steve stopped and turned around from climbing in his window. "What do you want?"

She tried to smile, "Well hi to you too."

"I don't think we're really on a hi basis right now Jennifer."

"Well we're gonna have to work it out soon Steve."

He looked at her stomach and back to her face. "Not for another 7 months we don't."

"You're being so stubborn." She crossed her arms. Steve didn't respond and Jennifer sighed. Nodding toward the window she tipped her head, "Your dad drunk again?"

He shrugged but there was still a barrier between them. "When isn't he?"

Jennifer thought about the times before Steve's mom passed, before his father became a drunken slob. She wouldn't bring it up though, it didn't matter how many times Steve had said that nothing was off-limits between them, his mother and father were. "Can we work it out?"

He shrugged. "We're gonna have to." Steve paused. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

She nodded. There was no forgiving with Steve Randle. You messed up and he never forgot it.

**XXX**

"This isn't like before Kathy. With him and her it's... Different."

"What do you mean?"

Jenni shrugged, "Evie and him have always had a history. I didn't expect for it to disappear."

Kathy giggled and looked at Jenni in the mirror while she braided her hair. "So you're saying you expected him to cheat on you?"

"It didn't really count as cheating."

"Really? 'Cause when it happened I'm pretty sure your exact words were 'Steve fucking cheated on me'."

"Stop making it so difficult."

"I'm just trying to understand Jennifer. I mean this is all news to me, how could you not tell me? We're best friends."

Jenni sighed, exasperated. "That's really what you're worried about? It can't be about me and Steve can it Kathy? It's always about _you_."

"You know that's not true! I listen to your drama every signal day Jenni, if I weren't here you'd have shit."

"You create the drama Kathy! You pressured me into sleeping with Bridges. You said it'd straighten Steve out."

She smirked, "I didn't know you'd actually do it. Besides, he never had to find out anyway. It's not my fault you decided to tell him."

"Because that's what you do when you love someone Kathy, you tell them the truth." Jenni paused, "Now get the hell out."

_'Cause When The Roof Caved In_

_& The Truth Came Out_

_I Just Didn't Know What To Do  
_

**Credits-**

**Song: Whatcha Say  
**

**Artist: Jason Derulo  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton  
**

* * *

I apologize for the length of this chapter but I didn't get ANY reviews on chapter five so I just gave you all a little taste to see what you think... Was the last chapter really that bad? Well please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the last one.


	7. Tim

There is now a poll open on my profile for everyone to vote if Jenni and Steve should have a boy or a girl :) Please put in your vote!

* * *

_Everyday It's Getting Worse_

_Do The Same Things & It Hurts  
_

_I Don't Know If I Should Cry_

___All I Know Is That I'm Trying_  


Steve stopped himself from spitting his beer across the table. "She's dating _who_?"

Dallas sat down, "Tim Shepard."

He shook his head, "Shepard wouldn't do that."

"He has no problem taking Sylvia off my hands." Dallas smirked.

"Well Jenni's not Sylvia." Steve spat. "And besides, I wasn't talking about that. Tim wouldn't take on a baby."

Dal shrugged, "Well how long she got left anyways? Plenty of time for Shepard to dump her on the street."

Steve just shook his head in disgust as he heard the door slam shut.

**XXX**

"I see you with another cigarette and I'll break your fucking arm."

Jenni pulled her wrist out of Steve's grasp. "I wasn't smoking it, it's not even lit."

"I don't give a damn. You breathe in an ounce of smoke and I swear to God Jenni I'll hurt you."

"You smoke all the time."

"I'm not the pregnant one. You're not messing up my baby's lungs."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh like you've been being such a good father right? You haven't gone to one doctor's appointment."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know when they are?"

Jenni shrugged, "You could try calling."

He shook his head, "You want me to come, then pick up the damn phone."

She waited a minute before reaching into her purse and grabbing a pen and small piece of paper. "Thursday, 12 o'clock. Be there."

Steve nodded and tucked the paper into his pocket. "I'll meet you there."

**XXX**

The doctor blocked the door, "And who are you?"

"He's the father." Jenni's voice came from the exam table.

Dr. Johnson moved out of the way. "Nice to finally meet you sir."

Steve sat down in one of the chairs leaning against the wall and didn't respond.

"We're just doing another checkup today, see how things are moving along."

Jenni nodded and sat back as the doctor pressed around her stomach.

"Any unusual pains?"

She shook her head, "No, just a lot of morning sickness." She finished off the sentence with one of her signature smiles.

Dr. Johnson nodded, "That's normal. Just make sure you're not eating too much fatty or spicy food, caffeine as well. It has a tendency to increase morning sickness."

Jenni nodded and the doctor continued, "Have you been getting plenty of rest? Sleep is a necessity, especially during the first and third trimesters."

"Yes sir."

The doctor took his gloves off and threw them into the garbage can. "Okay, I'm going to send you in for the ultrasound now. Be sure to pick up your booklet at the front desk, it should give you some advice about your pregnancy and once the child is born."

Jennifer pushed herself up and Steve stood, reaching out his hand. "Thank you doctor."

Jenni waited for them to be alone in the ultrasound room to thank him. She smiled, "Thanks."

Steve nodded, "I never said I was gonna be mean to you."

"That's not how you've been acting."

He squeezed her hand slightly and held in his sudden anger. "You're not always the easiest person to deal with Jenni."

She smiled, "I know."

Steve opened his mouth to reply just as the door behind them opened. A woman, probably in her mid 30s extended her hand, "I'm Rebecca, I'll be performing your ultrasound today. You must be Jennifer?"

Jenni nodded, "That's me. And this is uh- the father."

Rebecca smiled and shook Steve's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Rebecca led Jenni over to the table and squirted the transmission gel onto her stomach, Jenni flinched. Rebecca smiled, "They say it's supposed to be warm but I could disagree."

She smiled, "Me too."

It took Steve a few minutes but as the nurse began pointing out certain parts of the baby, he grabbed Jenni's hand.

Rebecca looked over slightly before back to the screen. "Is this your first child?"

Jennifer nodded, "Sure thing."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Jenni tilted her head and thought slightly, her and Steve had never really talked about it before.

"Girl." Jenni smiled at Steve's sudden outburst.

Rebecca nodded, "And how about you Jennifer?"

She shrugged, "I was kinda hoping for a boy."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah."

"I wanted my first child to be a boy as well, to protect my little girls." Rebecca stated.

"Did you have a boy?"

She shook her head, "Ended up with a girl but I love her just the same. She's mommy's little princess for sure."

Jenni smiled, "I'd love to play dress up with a little girl."

Rebecca nodded, "She's definitely my girly-girl, my husband's always complaining about how spoiled she is, not that he contributes to it or anything."

Jennifer laughed, "I think Stevie here would spoil a girl." She smiled in his direction and Steve snapped out of some phase, "I'm not the spoiling type."

Jenni snickered, "I doubt it."

He shook his head, "As long as no one touches my baby girl I'll be fine."

She laughed, "My point exactly."

**XXX**

"Did you grab that booklet thing?" Steve looked over to Jenni as they walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand.

She nodded and flipped through it slightly. "It says we might be able to find out the gender at 19 weeks."

He nodded, "You're really hoping for a boy?"

"Yeah, I just always wanted a boy I guess." Steve didn't say anything and Jenni looked at him, "How come you want a girl?"

He shrugged, "Guess I've just been around boys for too long."

Jenni giggled, "Well you could always have my little sister."

Steve shook his head with a somewhat disgusted look on his face, Jenni's sister and him had never really gotten along. "Have you told your father yet?" Jenni was silent. "I'll take that as a no."

"I don't plan on it."

Steve smirked, "Listen Jenni, I know he's drunk most of the time but I think he might notice if you bring home a baby."

She glared, "No kidding. I'm gonna move out, might bring Lily with me, if I can afford it."

"You're not living on your own Jennifer. Once you have that baby you won't even be able to work so where do you expect to get the money from?"

She shrugged, "I'll figure something out."

He stopped walking and looked her head on. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean I won't take care of you, I'm the father it's my responsibility."

"I don't think Tim would be too happy about that." Jennifer mumbled.

"You think I give a damn what Tim thinks? We both know he's gonna drop you like a rock once you have that baby."

She wrinkled her eyebrows, "How do you know?"

Steve threw his head back and smirked, "Because he's Shepard, that's how."

**XXX**

"Monty said he saw you and Randle walking hand and hand around town today." Tim took a seat next to Jennifer, beer in hand.

She shook her head, "It was just after we went for my check-up."

"I told you I didn't want you hanging around him."

"He's the father Tim, he has a right to be involved in what's going on."

"I don't care. We all know you'd go running back to him in two seconds flat if given the chance and I'm not about to let that happen."

Jenni stood, "Then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Tim stood with her and she smelled the whiskey on his breath. She felt a sharp pain as he smacked her across the face. "You don't tell me who should or shouldn't be together, got it?"

_I Used To Think I Had It All_

_Then One Day We Hit A Wall_

_I Had Hoped You Were The One_

_That Was My Dream,_

_Where Has It Gone?_

**Credits-**

**Song: Be Good To Me  
**

**Artist: Ashley Tisdale  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Leave a review, please and thank you :)**  
**


	8. Two-Bit

_I Never Knew That Everything Was Falling Through  
_

_That Everyone I Knew Was Waiting On A Cue  
_

_To Turn & Run When All I Needed Was The Truth  
_

Jenni spit onto Tim's floor just as Angela Shepherd walked in the door. She grabbed her purse quickly and glared at Tim, "Steve's gonna kill you."

Timothy walked closer and pulled Jenni by the waist. She noticed Angela's disgusted glance her way before she headed up the stairs. "Oh but baby, that's only if he finds out."

"What makes you think he won't?"

Tim smirked and pushed Jenni onto the couch. He shrugged, "Just a feeling."

Jenni tried to push Tim off of her. "Tim, you're drunk."

He kissed her fiercely, "No I ain't."

Jennifer pushed away as he neared the bottom of her shirt but it just upset him more as he undid his belt buckle.

**XXX**

Two-Bit was on his way home from a night at Buck's when he noticed a slight shadow walking down the sidewalk. "It's too late for anyone to be wandering the streets by their lonesome." Two-Bit whispered as he pulled over.

Opening the car door, he reconized her then. "Hey Jenni."

The figure jumped.

"'Ya know it's pretty late to be walking by yourself." After a moment of silence Two-Bit shrugged, "But you've probably heard that from Steve a million times, huh? Well how about you hop in and I'll give you a ride home, it'll be our little secret."

Jenni didn't say anything as she climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. It took him a minute to start the engine.

There was a weird vibe in the air and it didn't take Two-Bit too long to realize why. Each time he looked over at her he noticed something different; the weird way her skirt was twisted, the slight red mark on her face, the streaks of mascara glued to her cheeks, the forming bruises on her forearms.

"Where's your pocketbook?" He questioned.

Jenni's eyes went wide for a second as she realized it wasn't with her. She shrugged slightly, "Must of forgot it."

Her voice was so quiet it scared him. "You wanna go back and get it?"

"No." She answered too fast and Two-Bit pulled the car over once again.

"Jennifer," He reached for her and she jumped at his touch, cowering closer to the door.

"What did he do to you?" Two-Bit's voice was pitiful, guilty almost.

"Nothing." She spat.

"I'm not as easy to lie to as Steve." Two-Bit said.

It took Jenni a minute to look his way and Two-Bit added two more things to his list; messy hair, arms glued to her chest. "Why do all of you say that?" Jennifer asked.

"Because you've got him wrapped around your little finger and you know it."

Jenni didn't respond and Two-Bit felt his fists clench on the steering wheel, Jenni was like a sister to all of them; nobody hurt her.

"How long have you been walking?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Two-Bit frowned and finally said the words, "Just say you want me to and you know I'll have it out with him kiddo."

Jenni shook her head, "I just wanna go home."

Two-Bit nodded, "You uh- you want me to drop you off at Steve's house?"

She shook her head fiercely, "Don't tell anyone about this Two-Bit, promise you won't."

He sat there for a minute, knuckles white against the steering wheel. "He can't get away with this Jenni."

"Please." She whispered.

Her voice was so desperate that he gave in. "Okay Jenni, okay."

**XXX**

Under the running water Jenni barely heard her sister call. She wasn't sure if it was early or late. "I'm okay Lily." Jenni huddled into the corner and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm okay." She whispered.

_Let's Rearrange _

_I Wish You Were A Stranger_

_I Could Disengage_

_Just Say That We Agree _

_& Then Never Change_

**Credits-**

**Song: Over My Head  
**

**Artist: The Fray  
**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton_  
_**

* * *

I wanted to thank you all so much for leaving me reviews! They make me so happy and let me know that I'm writing for a reason :) So make my day and leave me another one! Thank you! :)


	9. Forgive Me

I'm aware that this chapter isn't too good but I hope everybody enjoys it anyway :)

* * *

_No Apologies_

_He'll Never See You Cry_

_Pretend He Doesn't Know_

_That He's The Reason Why_

Jennifer heard the phone ring for nearly a minute until she finally gave up on her father getting it. She climbed out of bed and down to the kitchen, yawning into the phone. "Hello?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You haven't gone to school in a damn week?"

"Who told you that?" She whispered.

Steve took a second to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Does it really matter?"

Jenni paused, "I guess not."

"So what's the deal? You have me go to a doctor's appointment with you and then you don't call for another week? It's Shepard isn't it, tell me he told you not to talk to me and-"

She cringed at his name and took a minute to recover. "It's not Tim, Steve."

"Then why haven't you been in school? People aren't messing with you are there? 'Cause God help me if they are."

"Just stop it Steve, it isn't anybody in school."

"But it _is_ somebody." He acknowledged.

She sighed. "Please just let it go."

**XXX**

The phone rang for the 50th time that week but this time it was cut off mid-way.

"Lily?" Jenni walked down the stairs and saw her sister on the phone with Steve.

"Yeah she's right-"

Jenni cut her off and Lily got the message, "Actually, now that you think about it, she just got in the shower."

She didn't wait for Steve to reply as she hung up the phone. "How come you won't talk to him?"

Jenni shrugged and Lily continued, "He's called like twenty times this week."

She nodded, "I know."

Jenni's sister walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi. "Are you ever going to school again?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Daddy says if you don't go to school you're never gonna get a job." Lily sassed.

Jennifer headed for the stairs, "Who the hell cares what daddy says?"

**XXX**

Jenni was fast asleep on the couch when she heard the door open. She flinched quickly before tensing her body as she saw Tim standing in the door way.

"Listen Jenni,"

"Out." She ordered.

Tim sighed and tried to reason, "You know I didn't mean what happened. I was really drunk and-"

"You think I give a damn?" Jenni stood to be at somewhat even height.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me."

"Good, because forgiving's not really my thing."

He shrugged, "I don't blame you."

Jenni hopped between her left and right foot.

"I can understand if you hate me for the rest of your life Jennifer but-"

"There is no "buts" Tim, you messed up okay? There's no going back."

Tim scanned the yellow bruises wrapped around Jennifers' arms. "Ever?"

Jenni quickly pushed him toward the door. "Ever."

Just as she closed the door in his face, she thought you might of caught an "I'm sorry."

**XXX**

Tim looked at his reflection in the mirror and shattered it shortly after. Out of the hanging shard in the corner he saw Curly standing in the hall way. "You messed up didn't you?"

"Fuck off."

Curly shook his head, "She told you to stop drinking didn't she? And you didn't listen and now you fucked up." He waited a minute for Tim's response. "You show me who's boss when I fuck up so who tells you?"

Tim stared into the mirror for a minute more before heading outside as he noticed Two-Bit Mathews approaching his house out of the bathroom window. "He does." Tim mocked.

"What the hell were you doing at her house Shepard?" Mathews was mighty mad.

"None of your damn business."

Two-Bit smirked, "Funny how you're a lying piece of shit."

"She tell you?" Tim stepped closer.

Just as Two-Bit pushed him into the brick building he replied, "She didn't have to."

Tim kneed him in the gut just to make it seem like he didn't come there for nothing, there was no point in fighting back when you deserved the beating.

Two-Bit took a blow to Tim's face but he just stumbled back, taken off guard. Two-Bit grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground, "You come near her again and I'll beat the living shit out of you Shepard."

Tim smirked and spit some blood on Two-Bit's shoe. "She tell all of you?"

He smashed his eyebrows together. "She should of 'cause you damn well know if Steve knew, he'd be locked up for fucking murder."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you send Steve over here then."

Two-Bit shook his head in disgust before getting Shepard to the ground and kicking the living shit out of his rib cage.

**XXX**

"Where'd you get those busted knuckles from, huh, Mathews?" Dallas lit up a cigarette and crossed his legs on the dining room table.

"Get your damn feet off my table." Darry plopped his work belt next to Dallas' feet.

Dally slowly obliged and leaned forward in his chair. "You gonna answer the question or what?"

"None of your damn business." Two-Bit threw down his cards as he lost to Steve in poker once again.

Steve smirked, "Yeah Two-Bit, I'd like to know too."

Two-Bit didn't respond and Soda called over from the couch, "We'll just find out at the Dingo if you don't tell us now."

He shook his head and spoke to himself, "I doubt it."

Soda shrugged and walked outside with Pony and Johnny. "You guys coming or what?"

The three nodded and stood up from the table.

Soda threw an arm around Steve. "You still mad buddy?"

Steve shook his head and stomped out his cigarette. "Nah, I guess I can't blame you."

Soda nodded, "I really am sorry."

Steve smiled, "I know."

As the boys stumbled into Two-Bit's car, Steve stopped as he noticed Jenni's sister approaching. "What happened?"

Lily caught her breath, "Jenni, she-she's in the hospital."

_And The Saddest Fear _

_Comes Creeping In_

_That You Never Loved Me_

_Or Her Or Anyone Or Anything_

**Credits-**

**Song: I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So I was wondering if you all could do me a HUGE favor? I'm wondering about how you guys are liking my characters. Could everybody please let me know how I'm doing portraying/writing:

-Jenni

-Steve

-Tim

-& any other characters mentioned (that have a reasonable part in the story).

Let me know if I'm staying true to S. E. Hinton's vision! Please and thank you :)**  
**


	10. Getting Closer

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews I got on Chapter 9! I'm glad you guys are liking the characters :) I so appreciate you all reviewing!

* * *

_I Bet You Think_

_I Either Moved On Or Hate You_

_'Cause Each Time You Reach Out_

_There's No Reply_

Steve sat in the waiting room shaking his leg and wringing his hands, one thing him and Jenni seemed to have in common. Two-Bit was sitting close by, after an argument that they knew they didn't have time for. Lily was at the cafeteria; the boys had given her a quarter to get out of their sight.

Steve spoke, "Why the fuck are you here anyway?" He glanced quickly at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit shrugged slowly, obviously debating something inside his head. "She's my friend too."

"I never said she wasn't. I'm just saying, you two haven't been very close since-" He stopped himself. His hands were awful sweaty.

"Why don't you go to the snack bar with Lily?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm not leaving." And somehow it was as simple as that.

**XXX**

It seemed like they had been at the hospital for hours although it had really only been 90 minutes or so. Steve reached the nurses' station. "Have you gotten any word on Jennifer Brooks?"

The elderly nurse didn't take her eyes off of her crossword puzzle as she shook her head slightly.

Steve tapped his fingers impatiently, "Well could you check?"

The woman looked up, a stern gaze on her grim face. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned around, just as the doctor mentioned Jenni's name. He spun back quickly and Dr. Johnson looked at him with a smile. "You can see her if you'd like."

Steve nodded slowly, "So she's okay?"

It took the doctor a minute to answer. "Her cervix is currently two centimeters dilated, that's not very common this early in the pregnancy."

"So what is that supposed to mean?"

Another pause.

"If it doesn't close, she could lose the baby."

**XXX**

"We're gonna keep her overnight just to be sure but when she goes home in the morning I'm putting her on bed rest."

Pretty much all of Dr. Johnson's words were going in one ear and out the other but Steve did happen to catch the part about the bed rest. _Great so I have to try and keep Jenni in bed all day._ "But what about school?"

The doctor shook his head, "She won't be able to go. We have to eliminate any activity that takes too much effort, this is about the child, not what's fit to your schedule."

Steve wanted to cuss the doctor out right then and there for his attitude but he stopped himself for Jenni's sake. "Can I see her now?"

Johnson nodded and directed Steve to the right room.

Jenni's face lit up and Steve couldn't help but smirk, "How do you do that?"

She tilted her head in curiosity, "Do what?"

"Act like I'm your favorite person in the world."

She pouted, "You are."

Steve smiled, "Oh yeah? I thought it woulda been Tim." He was only teasing her but something in her feverish eyes said that the statement wasn't very funny. He changed the topic, "Speaking of Shepard, he gonna be here soon to see you? Or does he even know you're here?"

"No."

"No what?" Steve pressed on.

"He's not coming to see me and he doesn't know I'm here." Her voice raised ever so slightly.

Steve huffed, "What a good boyfriend he is."

"He's not my boyfriend." Jenni whispered.

Steve vaguely wondered if that fact had something to do with Two-Bit's bloody knuckles but he pushed the thought aside, they didn't have anything against the Shepard gang. Steve shrugged it off, "So it is me over him?" He smirked.

Jenni wrung her hands together, "It always has been."

It took Steve a moment before he pulled the diamond ring, hanging on a chain, out of his pocket. He slowly leaned forward and hung it around Jennifer's neck.

She stared at it for a few seconds before Steve cleared his throat, "I'm not saying we're together or anything Jenni; I'm just saying, it's always been you too."

_And I Just Want To Tell You  
_

_It Takes Everything In Me Not To Call You  
_

_And I Wish I Could Run To You  
_

_And I Hope You Know That  
_

_Every Time I Don't,  
_

_I Almost Do  
_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: I Almost Do  
**

**Artist: Taylor Swift  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Please leave me a review :) And if you get a chance, put your vote in on the poll! I'll be taking it down soon.**  
**


	11. Trouble

I hope you all enjoyed the ending of the last chapter, I figured you guys deserved it :P Well anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My birthday was Saturday and with Christmas coming up and everything I've been kinda busy, but luckily my winter break starts tomorrow so I hope to have two, if not more, chapters posted before the end of next week :)

* * *

_White Lips, Pale Face_

_Breathing In Snowflakes_

_Burnt Lungs, Sour Taste_

"Fired!?" Steve shouted and threw is paycheck at the owner of the DX.

John sighed, "Listen Steve, you've always been a good worker and all but I think it's just too much for you to handle right now."

"What the fuck do you mean? I'm doing perfectly fine."

He shook his head, "You're gonna be a father soon kid and trust me, juggling that and a job isn't gonna work out so well." Steve ran a hand over his face and pinched his nose. "Look, maybe in a year or so, if I still have the spot open I'll give to you alright?"

Steve shook his head, "Thanks but no thanks."

**XXX**

Steve went home to check on Jenni and, with no surprise, she wasn't there. "Jennifer?" His voice echoed through her father's house until he breathed in the scent of cooking eggs.

"Hey Stevie." She smiled and turned around from the stove.

Steve grabbed the spatula out of her hand and pointed to the living room, "Out."

Jenni rolled her eyes, "I need to eat every once and awhile 'ya know."

Steve ran his hand through his hair, "And when you do you call one of us. I thought we had this established?"

She shrugged, "You and Soda were both at work."

"What about Two-Bit?"

Jenni crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself Steven." It took her a moment of silence before she headed for the kitchen doorway. Turning around suddenly she looked at Steve with suspicious eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Steve fidgeted as he stumbled on his words, "I'm on break."

Jenni processed that for a moment before nodding her head. Steve turned off the flame on the stove and kissed her on the cheek, she looked after him for a few seconds longer before he headed out the door. She had no doubt that it was from Steve's order when Two-Bit showed up with Dairy Queen less than an hour later.

**XXX**

Steve sat outside the Dingo with sweaty palms. He promised Jenni he'd take care of her but there he was, no job, no income. It took him awhile before he drove home and picked up the phone. Jenni's father picked up the other line.

"What?"

Steve sighed, "Is Jenni home?"

He could almost picture Michael Brooks trying to catch his balance, beer in one hand, phone in the other. "'Ya know what? I don't like you scumbags hanging around my daughter all the time."

It took Steve all he had to hang up the phone without a response. He contemplated grabbing his jacket and going to Jenni's but instead he grabbed his jacket and headed for Soda's.

**XXX**

"What do you mean he fired you?"

"I mean he fired me Soda, there's not much else to it."

Soda nodded, "Sorry I just mean, I didn't see that coming I guess."

Steve laughed, "And you think I did?"

He shook his head and waited a moment, "What'd Jenni say?"

Steve took a gulp of beer. "I haven't told her yet."

Soda let out a low whistle, "She gonna be mad?"

Steve shook his head and tapped the side of the cold bottle, "I don't think so anyways. She's been trying real hard to get along with me."

Soda smiled, "And the rest of the sentence is that you're trying back right?"

Steve smirked and shrugged lightly, "Sometimes."

Soda frowned, "I think shes done enough apologizing Steve."

"I never said she hasn't, that doesn't mean I forgive her."

Soda sighed and realized just how right Jenni was, "Right." He said.

**XXX**

Jenni sat up and pulled her blanket away from the bottom of the couch, giving Steve room to sit.

"Your dad home?"

She shook her head, "He went out drinking about an hour ago." She paused. "I don't expect him to be home anytime soon if that's what your asking."

Steve smiled, "I've kinda got that part down."

Jennifer drew a circle around her 5 month pregnant stomach. "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet."

Steve shrugged, "It's not _that_ noticeable."

Jenni gave him that funny kind of look when she knew he was lying and he just smiled at her, "Fine, it's just 'cause he doesn't pay that much attention that's all."

She knew it was the truth but it stung more hearing it from somebody else's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Jenni shook her head, "It's not your fault."

He nodded, "I know." He looked at her slightly as he played with the edge of her blanket. He could see it in her eyes, "You miss her don't you?"

Jenni let out a deep breath and pulled herself further up onto the couch cushion as a contraction passed, Steve reached to help her but she just pushed his hand away. "I thought she'd be here 'ya know?"

Steve nodded and Jenni continued, "She would've been a great grandma."

He thought he might of heard her voice cracking but when he looked at her, no tears were falling. "And you're gonna be a great mother."

She sighed and he didn't need her to say it to understand; she needed her friends back, her girl friends, the ones who knew about these types of things.

"Listen Jenni, I gotta tell you something." He rubbed her foot gently as she looked back at him.

"You're scaring me." She smirked.

Steve forced a smile and continued slowly, "I lost my job today."

Jenni's attention was at full gear now, her eyes as big as a deers in headlights.

"I got fired."

She took another deep breath but this time it wasn't for a contraction. "Then let me go back to work Stevie, we need the money."

Steve gave her one of those "drop it" looks and she couldn't help but smile, he'd make a good father. "I'm gonna fix it Jenni alright. I'll get another job, two maybe."

"You don't have enough time for two jobs." She reasoned.

Steve brushed his hair back for the hundredth time that day. "I'm dropping out."

_Light's Gone, Day's End_

_Struggling To Pay Rent_

_Long Nights, Strange Men_

**Credits-**

**Song: The A Team  
**

**Artist: Ed Sheeran  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Leave me a review and let me know! Also, I wanted to add that I am deeply sorry to anyone who was affected by the Sandy Hook shooting, my heart goes out to everyone.**  
**


	12. Fights

So I wanted to let you guys know that I changed the song for Chapter 10 'cause yeah it was driving me crazy haha, but also thank you to everyone who's voted in the poll or told me what they would like their vote to be and if you haven't done so already, please vote!

* * *

_And Time Is Ticking _

_A Sweet Summer Race In You_

_And You've Got Your Demons_

___And Darling They All Look Like Me_

"I've got a doctor's appointment today." Jenni sat on the couch, her permanent living space according to Steve, and ate a bag of chips.

Steve nodded from across the living room, "I'll be there."

Jenni thought about how to put her question nicely before she spoke, "Are you still looking for a place to work?"

"No shit."

"I was just asking." Jenni quickly defended herself before changing her sitting position.

It took Steve a minute before he nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know."

**XXX**

"Just give me one more chance John." Steve followed his ex-boss around the DX begging for his job back, it was pathetic.

"Listen Steve, you're rarely on time anymore and you don't pay as much attention with the cars, it's not helping my business."

"I need this job man, I got a baby and a girl to take care of."

John turned around abruptly, "That's not my fault Steve. I already told you, I'll give you the job back once things have settled down, there's nothing else I can do."

Steve punched his fist into the wall and slammed the DX door shut, ignoring the ignorant bell jingling. "Jesus Christ."

**XXX**

The doctor was going through his usual routine as Jenni played with the paper laying on the doctor's bed. "Is it okay for me to move around while on bed rest?"

The doctor nodded and began pulling his gloves off, "You can bathe and so forth, just nothing that requires standing for a long period of time or too much physical force."

Jenni quickly stuck her tongue out at Steve and he smiled and shook his head.

"But you won't have to worry about that anymore; I'm taking you off bed rest.

"So the baby's okay?" Jennifer took her attention away from the paper.

Dr. Johnson nodded and rolled his chair over to the table to fill out Jenni's paperwork. "Your cervix is back to normal. I'd still suggest taking it easy so everything stays okay but besides that the baby's growing fine."

Jenni looked at Steve, pure enthusiasm on her face. "Did you hear that?"

Steve nodded, "Sure did."

The doctor closed his folder and helped Jenni off the table. "You're set to figure out the sex of your baby."

"I want it to be a surprise."

Steve looked up from where his eyes were locked on the floor. "What?"

"I wanna wait until we have the baby to find out."

"We never talked about that."

Jenni shrugged, "Well that's what I want."

Steve smirked, "Sorry, I forgot you got everything you wanted _princess_."

**XXX**

"How the hell are you just gonna leave me like that?" Jenni came stomping out of the hospital door.

Steve shrugged and kept his cigarette in his mouth. "You don't need me to help you make decisions."

"I never said that."

Steve tapped his cigarette. "You made it pretty damn obvious."

"You're so fucking stubborn, you know that?" Jenni crossed her arms over her chest, an angry look in her eyes.

"It's my baby too Jenni, I get to help make those kinds of decisions!" Steve blasted.

"Like you're doing anything to help Steve! You left me alone in the hospital, you lost your damn job, how the hell is that helping with anything!?"

Steve shook his head and threw his cigarette across the sidewalk. It took him a minute before he slammed the car door shut and drove away.

**XXX**

"Where have you been?" Jennifer's father showed up at the door just as she turned the key to unlock it.

"The doctor's dad." She was out of breath from walking and didn't feel like having a discussion.

"The doctor's? For what?" He continued to block the doorway.

"Because I'm pregnant?" She stated it as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet but when she saw the look in her father's eyes she regretted it, especially when she felt his hand meet her face.

**XXX**

"Hey Jenni-Jen." Two-Bit smiled as he hopped down the Curtis' stairs to meet Jennifer. "Where'd you get the car from?" He looked past her shoulder and examined the fairly new, red car.

"I hot-wired it."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, "You're lying."

She shrugged, "Whatever you say."

He followed her up the stairs. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"Steve."

Two-Bit smiled, "I shoulda guessed you'd pick it up from one of us eventually."

Jenni nodded and took a seat at the dining room table. It took Ponyboy a few seconds to look up from his Algebra book and question her, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?"

Jenni shook her head and Pony shrugged, "That's what Steve said."

Jenni didn't feel like explaining so she just nodded and watched Soda as he came to sit next to her; it was Saturday so everyone was home. "Where's Steve at?"

She shrugged, "I dunno know."

"You seen him today?"

She nodded and Soda nudged her shoulder gently, "What's the matter?"

"Mood swings."

Jenni cocked an eyebrow at Ponyboy's answer and Soda just laughed. He opened his mouth to say something as the phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Soda hopped up.

Jenni watched as he picked up the phone and listened intently. He nodded once and answered with a few "OK's". The conversation was over just as fast as it began. Soda grabbed his jacket off the hook next to the door and barely turned around to say, "That was the hospital, Steve had an accident."

Jenni's eyes went wide as she stared at her intertwined hands. Now she knew what it felt like when the walls caved in.

_Distance, Timing,_

_Break-Down, Fighting,_

_Silence, This Train Runs Off It's_ _Tracks_

**Credits-**

**Song: Sad Beautiful Tragic  
**

**Artist: Taylor Swift  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Please leave me a review! And I know I haven't had to say this in a while but NO FLAMES please, I accept constructive criticism and helpful ideas, not insults!


	13. Ask Me Now

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter :) They make me smile!

* * *

_Where Were You When I Said I Loved You?_

_And Where Were You When I Cried At Night?_

_Waiting Up, Couldn't Sleep Without You_

_"It'll straighten him out Jenni, I promise."_

_Jenni shook her head, "Are you sure about this Kathy? I mean don't you think this is a little extreme?" She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her much too short, red dress._

_Kathy shook her head, "I'm sure it'll work. I did it with Two-Bit and he hasn't been locked up since."_

_"Two-Bit's not the same as Steve, Kathy. Steve takes things differently."_

_"He dealt with it with Evie and besides, he loves you more than her, he ain't gonna leave." Kathy snickered._

_Jenni sighed and headed down the stairs. Later on that night, she caught Two-Bit as he watched her head up the stairs with Will Bridges behind her._

Jennifer's hair was up in some odd bun and she wore her nerdy reading glasses. It was rare the boys saw her like that; no makeup, hair unperfected, like she didn't care how she looked.

It annoyed Soda at times, how Jenni could come in and out of Steve's life and Steve would always let her back in. How they argued like cat and dog but Steve never minded. Soda would learn to get over it because in the end, he knew, Steve was Jenni's and Jenni was Steve's, especially with a damn baby in the equation.

**XXX**

Two-Bit heard the quiet argument going on between Dallas and Jennifer at the end of the hallway as he walked outside to grab a cigarette.

"It's none of your damn business anyway, Dallas." Jenni hissed.

"I'm about the only one who doesn't give a fuck that you're knocked up princess. Steve's a fucking asshole for taking you back after you slept around on him anyway so why don't you just do us all a damn favor and get the fuck out of our lives?"

It always amazed Jenni how many cusses Dally could fit in one sentence. "Y'all don't like me, do you?" She whispered.

"Hell, you just noticed?"

Jenni frowned and walked around him. "Just go run back to Shepard, princess." Dally called.

Jenni stopped in her tracks and Two-Bit took a mental note to beat the shit out of Winston next time they were alone.

**XXX**

"Hey buddy." Steve smiled and tried to sit up in the hospital bed but Soda gently pushed him back down. "Easy Stevie."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You're worse than the fucking nurses man; I'm fine."

Soda grinned, "Yeah you look it."

Steve crunched his eyebrows, "How bad?"

It was funny to Soda how they had some unspoken language between each other, he bet Steve and Jenni didn't have that. "You'll be fine."

Steve let out a breath of relief, "Thank God. So when am I outta this hell hole?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me shit, said they gotta talk to your father first." Soda expected the instant disgust on Steve's face so he finished his sentence, "Darry's talking to 'em now."

Steve nodded and asked his question slowly, "How you liking Jenni?"

Soda smiled, "You know I've always liked her Stevie."

Steve smirked, "That's a damn lie and you know it, you two haven't been the same since she cheated on me."

Soda shrugged slowly, surprised by how easy Steve had said it. "You want me to treat her like a queen after what she did?"

"I thought you said she'd done enough apologizing?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"To you Steve, and besides, that's not what I mean."

"You're not being very clear there buddy."

Soda rolled his eyes and smirked slightly, "She acts like a bitch one day and the next day she wants to be all happy and shit."

"She's only a bitch to me." Steve pointed out.

"No shit, I just mean I don't have any reason to be nice to her, you two ain't even together."

Steve's face turned into a grim line. "She's got my kid Soda and besides, she's always nice to you guys even though you annoy the shit out of her."

"I don't do anything to her." Soda defended.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Listen Steve, you asked me a question and I answered."

He ran a hand over his face, "I know Soda, but if you guys ain't nice to her she's never gonna come around."

Soda sighed, "I'll be nice to her alright? Besides, she ain't too bad."

Steve laughed, "Where is she anyway?"

Soda shrugged, "Pony said she left a while ago."

Something changed in Steve's face when he said that so Soda changed the subject, "You ever noticed we spend more time in the hospital than the damn doctors do?"

Steve smirked, "Sure have."

**XXX**

"Took you long enough." Steve looked at Jenni as she pulled the chair up next to his bed.

"I see the gang hauled out." She acknowledged.

Steve nodded and looked at her blonde hair framing her black glasses, "Why are you wearing those damn glasses?"

Jenni smiled and reached to take them off, "Why, you don't like 'em?"

Steve pulled her hand back down, "They're fine."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay."

Jenni nodded slowly and twisted her hair around her finger.

"You get a hair cut?"

Jenni made a weird face, "Knock it off Steve, you know damn well I didn't get a hair cut."

He shrugged, "I was just asking." Jenni didn't respond and he looked her up and down quickly. She was wearing a black fleece hoodie that made her stomach less noticeable. When he tied it together with the boots and the glasses, he decided she was going for the nerdy look.

"You still mad at me?" Jenni looked at him slightly.

"I was never mad at- Oh, yeah."

"Yeah you're still mad at me or yeah you remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

She sighed, "I'm sorry Stevie, I'm trying I really am."

Steve nodded and sighed himself, "I know."

"I'm not just sorry for the argument Steve, I'm sorry for everything okay? I want it to be like it used to be." Jenni pleaded with him.

"You mean screaming at each other one day and making out in the back of my car the next?" Steve smiled.

Jenni rolled her eyes but let a little smile cross her lips. "Making up was always fun." She winked and Steve let out the biggest laugh he had around her in awhile.

He could tell Jenni was waiting for him to have something else to say but he just sat back and closed his eyes. "Ask me now." He could feel her breath closer to him.

"Ask you what?" He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at her better.

She pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. He got the message but she continued anyway, "Ask me again."

He held up his hand and thought for a moment; about Soda, about Jenni, about the gang, and about the baby. He turned a little more on the bed. Jenni cocked an eyebrow and her face lit up with anticipation. "Marry me?" He asked.

She smiled and brought her hand up to her mouth as Steve slipped the ring onto her finger. Tears were at the brim of her eyes but they mustn't fall. _Soda's gonna kill me._ Steve thought.

_I Remember When I Walked Out_

_I Remember When I Screamed I Hated You_

_But Somehow Deep Inside Still Loving You_

_Sad & Lonely_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: I Remember  
**

**Artist: Keyshia Cole  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I'd appreciate some feedback please :) Let me know what you think in a lovely review :P**  
**


	14. Forget It

I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Looking forward to the New Year :)

* * *

_Now We Ain't Talked Since We Left_

_It's So Overdue_

_It's Cold Outside But Between Us_

_It's Worse In Here_

Steve was pretending to be asleep as he continued to steal glances Jennifer's way.

She was curled up in the corner of the bench underneath the hospital window, knees high up to her chest, scrawling in the same worn-out purple notebook she'd had for years.

When Steve first met her, that notebook never left her side. Jenni loved to write and did so on a daily basis, until her mother died and the notebook was thrown into some drawer not to be seen for another year and a half.

He wasn't allowed to touch the prized possession, Jenni had made that very clear the first (and the last) time she left it alone. Her writing was good though, or from what Steve had gotten to read it was.

Sometimes it didn't make sense to him how she turned any of it into an actual story though. Half the things she wrote were just drabbles, some never even making it into the final copy. Jenni says that she just writes what she wants; if she gets an idea, it goes in the notebook. And then somehow she puts all the little pieces into a full-blown story, which of course is sitting on her desk in another notebook labeled, "Final Copy. Don't Touch Steve!" (that was his favorite part).

To be honest, the thing was falling apart, with it's yellow pages, thousands of cross-outs and scribbles, floppy cardboard, and pen that bled through much too many pages. There was probably only 10 or so blank pages left anyway and he quickly promised himself to buy Jenni a new notebook the next time they went out.

_Great, "buy"._

Buying requires money, Steve thought, and of which he had none.

"How long are you going to pretend you're still asleep?" Jennifer didn't even look up as she spoke, her attention was fully grasped by the words on the paper.

Steve shrugged, "'Til I feel like it, if that's okay with you _princess_."

Jenni lightly cringed and set the notebook on the hospital bench before walking over to Steve and placing her hand on his forehead.

The doctor had told her later on yesterday that Steve had a mild concussion, seven stitches in his lower abdomen from a shard of broken glass, and a busted up forehead from his head hitting off the steering-wheel. If Jenni knew that all she had to do was tell the nurse that Steve was her fiance and flash the diamond ring a couple times throughout their conversation in order to get an update on his condition she would of done it a long time ago.

"How are you feeling?" She took a seat on the side of his bed and handed him a cup of water.

Steve grinned as he pictured her a couple months from now with a baby in her arms. "Fine."

Jenni raised an eyebrow slowly and looked at Steve from the corner of her eye as she set his glass down. "What are you smiling about?"

"None of your damn business."

"Asshole."

The conversation could have been portrayed as one of their arguments but with the grin on Jenni's face it wasn't, not yet anyways.

"So let me get this straight Steven." She pulled her chair around to look at him better.

Steve made a weird face, "Why the fuck are you calling me Steven?"

Jenni ignored him and moved on, "So you're still mad at me for cheating on you but you'll agree to marry me?"

Steve crunched his eyebrows, "I'm not mad."

Jenni cocked an eyebrow and let a smirk cross her lips, "That so?"

Steve shrugged, "Soda says you've done enough apologizing."

Jenni shook her head and smiled, "You and Soda are worse than a bunch of gossiping girls."

Steve's eyes narrowed and Jenni leaned forward onto his bed, "You wanna marry me?"

"Always have."

"But you'll never forgive me?" She confirmed.

"I never said never Jenni, I mean maybe in 20 years or so."

Jenni let her eyebrows fall, "I'm not waiting 20 years for one mistake Steve."

"One big fucking mistake Jennifer." He pointed out.

Jenni smirked, "And you wonder why I call you Steven."

"Oh shut the fuck up Jenni. We wouldn't even be here right now if you hadn't fucked Will Bridges."

"Don't talk to me like that." Jenni ordered.

"Alright I won't talk to you like that," Steve pulled himself further up on the bed. "I've been way too God damn good to you for this shit Jennifer. I never did crap to you and you fucking cheated on me!"

"I thought we were over this Steve."

"We're never gonna be over this Jenni! Don't you get it? I can _never_ trust you again 'cause every time you walk out that door you could be fucking all of Tulsa." He pointed to the hospital door, eyes fierious.

Jenni stood up and pushed the chair back against the wall. "I messed up, alright I get it! And I've done enough damn apologizing for it too!"

Steve opened his mouth to respond and Jenni held her hand up, "I can't do this anymore Steve."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Steve looked after her as she opened the door to leave.

"Forget it."

Jenni sat in Steve's car for a good while while she cried her eyes out, mascara shrieking her cheeks. She started the car and didn't stop until she reached her dad's house. Once inside she grabbed everything she could fit into her suitcase and stuffed it in the back of her neighbor's car. It took her a moment to hot-wire it before she hopped in and headed far away from Oklahoma; her sister sitting next to her, a baby in her stomach, and Steve without a clue.

_I Can't Take It Any Longer_

_Thought That We Were Stronger_

_All We Do Is Linger_

_Slipping Through Our Fingers_

**Credits-**

**Song: I Hate This Part**

**Artist: The Pussycat Dolls**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Reviews would be nice ;)


	15. The Road

**Please Read:** So I just wanted to let you all know how I'm feeling; I'm really debating continuing this story. I wrote this chapter so you all could give me your opinion but many of the people who enjoyed this story when I first began writing it either aren't enjoying it anymore or just stopped reading. People aren't liking how I'm writing Jennifer and I don't think I'm doing that good of a job with the rest of the characters either and I don't want to waste my time writing something that nobody wants to read, so please leave me a review to let me know how you all are feeling or this will be my last chapter posted. Thank you all for your support, I hope you enjoy._****__  
_

* * *

_County Road 233 Under My Feet_

_Nothing On This White Rock But Little Ole Me_

_I've Got Two Miles 'Til He Makes Bail_

_And If I'm Right We're Headed Straight For Hell_

"California's a pretty big state Jenni." Jennifer's little sister watched her as she drove steadily down the highway, a big change from her shaking hands and unsteady legs.

"That's the point sweetheart."

"Don't you think daddy will notice we're gone?"

Jenni shrugged, "He might, I doubt he'd care too much even when he does."

Lily frowned, "He loves you."

Jenni shook her head, "He loves you, and only when he's not drunk."

"It's only 'cause you're like mommy." Lily defended.

Jenni shook her head again, complete denial in her eyes. "It's because I'm the opposite of mommy."

Lily shrugged, "I don't think so. You two looked just alike, act the same too."

Jenni looked at her quickly, "How would you even know? You were barely eight when she died."

"That doesn't mean I don't remember. Besides, Steve talks about it."

"Oh you talk to Steve now?" Jenni cocked an eyebrow.

"Not really." Lily shrugged, "He's not my type." Jenni smirked and Lily continued, "Don't you think he'll come after you?"

"Who?" Jenni wasn't sure if Lily was talking about their father or Steve.

"Steve." Jenni's eyes narrowed and Lily continued, "He loves you an awful lot."

"No he doesn't. He loves arguing Lily, he doesn't love me."

"He wouldn't argue with you if he didn't love you."

Jenni sighed, "Just drop it sweetheart, even if he did love me I couldn't raise a baby in that environment." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with an eleven year old.

"What do you mean?"

Jenni rolled her eyes, "You think I don't notice that we can't go a day without fighting? It was alright before I got pregnant because we didn't have anything relying on us, now it's different, now this baby needs someone to be there, someone stable, and Steve and I can't be that."

Lily frowned, "You two are stable."

Jenni laughed, "As stable as a paper in a wind storm sweet-pea."

**XXX**

"You wanna stay at our house a couple days buddy? 'Til you're feeling a bit better."

"I'm fine Soda, besides I gotta go looking for a job. You seen Jenni around?"

Soda shook his head, "Two-Bit went to check on her the other day, she wasn't home so we figured she was with you."

Steve looked at Soda slowly and shook his head, "I haven't seen her since our argument."

Soda smirked, "Argument? Which one?"

"You're funny."

He grinned and continued, "I'm being serious though. What were you guys fighting over this time?"

Steve scratched his head and let out a low whistle. "Well I kinda asked her to marry me."

Soda pulled the truck over right then and there. "What the hell do you mean you asked her to marry you?"

He shrugged, "Simple as that Soda."

"Well sorry for thinking we talked to each other about these kinds of things." Soda mumbled.

Steve frowned. "You know we do. It's just she was there and she asked me to and I just didn't know what to do. I mean I wanna marry her and all."

"You could've said no."

"You don't know what it's like Soda, I mean it's not my fault Sandy ran off on you but-" Steve stopped himself just as he realized what he was saying. "I'm sorry."

Soda shook his head and shrugged lightly, "You're right. At least Jenni wants to marry you, Sandy couldn't of got on that train any faster."

Steve's face was expressionless, that concussion really must of got the best of him. He frowned, Soda hadn't been the same since Sandy left. "It's her loss buddy, you know that."

He turned in his seat suddenly, "What's with girls and messing around on people anyway? They're always complaining no one will make a damn commitment and when someone does they fuck around on 'em."

Steve leaned his head back and let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Tell me about it."

**XXX**

Steve had Soda drop him off at Jenni's house, it was only a few doors down from his anyways. "Hey Jenni." His voice echoed through the house and he stomped up to her bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Her closet doors were sprung open, bed sheets gone, and make-up drawer empty. He walked quickly down the stairs and dialed Kathy's number, it was scribbled on a piece of paper taped next to the telephone.

"Hello?" Kathy's giggly voice came at the other end of the phone.

"Hey Kathy, is Jenni there?" Steve heard Kathy whisper to Two-Bit to knock the fuck off whatever he was doing, before she brought the phone back to her ear, "Jenni? No I haven't seen her since, since uh- I haven't seen her in a while." Kathy struggled with how to put it although she figured Steve already knew what had happened; him and Two-Bit were their go-to boys when they were having a disagreement.

"Yeah, thanks and tell Two-Bit to get his ass over to the Curtises."

"But-" Kathy began to protest but Steve hung up the phone. He headed for the front door as Jenni's dad climbed his way out of his truck. Steve approached him slowly, wondering how much whiskey he'd smell on his breath when he got there. "Has Jenni been home?"

Mr. Brook's shook his head as he slammed the truck door shut. "But if you hear from her, let me know 'cause last time I checked the police were after her too."

Fairly sober, although he still had no concern for his daughter's where-abouts. "The police? For what?"

He shrugged, "Said she stole someone's car or something. I should've known she'd pick it up from you no good hoods eventually." Jenni's father continued calling him and the rest of the gang every name he could think of and Steve slowly walked away in search of the jewelry store.

**XXX**

"Has Jennifer Brooks showed up for work?" A red head with freckles looked up from the cash register and shook her head slowly as she popped a piece of gum and checked her record book. "She quit a couple days ago. Guess she decided she didn't wanna work once she got off bed rest."

Steve ran a hand through his greasy hair and thanked her quickly as he walked back outside, now in search of the Curtises.

Two-Bit was there when he arrived, not too happy about it, but he was there. "You seen Jenni around?"

Two-Bit shook his head and squinted his eyes, "You really called me the fuck over here just to ask me if I've seen your damn girlfriend? You could of asked me that over the God damn phone." Losing a chance on messing around never went well with Two-Bit, or any of them for that matter.

"How about you Dally?" Steve flicked his head in Dallas's direction and Dally didn't respond, he just threw a card down on the table. "You outta check Tim's."

"Shut the fuck up Dally." Two-Bit spat.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Two-Bit, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"You know you're the reason she never comes around here anymore." Two-Bit pointed out as he grabbed his jacket slung over the back of the couch and glanced at Steve quickly, "Can I leave now?"

Steve shrugged, "Go for it."

Once the door slammed shut Dally took his feet off the table and grabbed a beer out of the kitchen, "What the hell is his problem?"

Steve shook his head and shrugged lightly, grabbing a beer of his own. "No clue."

_If He Wants A Fight Well Now He's Got One_

_And He Ain't Seen Me Crazy Yet_

_He Slapped My Face And He Shook Me Like A Rag Doll_

_Don't That Sound Like A Real Man?_

**Credits-**

**Song: Gunpowder & Lead**

**Artist: Miranda Lambert**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**


	16. She Ain't

Thank you so much to everyone who left me encouraging reviews. I'm so sorry for even thinking about leaving the story, I realized how wrong it was to leave whatever supporters I did have and therefore I'm continuing the story... I'm going to try my best to fix any complaints that you all had so please enjoy! Review and let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

_Did You Check The Tires?_

_Put Gas In The Car?_

_Don't Think You'll Need Too Much_

_'Cause You Ain't Gonna Get That Far_

Steve slammed the door so hard it vibrated the whole house. Soda looked up from his spot on the couch, startled by the sudden noise. "She's gone."

"Huh?" Soda stood and walked over to Steve, trying to calm him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"She bought a god-damn train ticket Soda, she ain't coming back." It took Soda a minute to digest that as Steve's fist meant the wall; it scared him sometimes, when he acted like this, he could swear he didn't even know him anymore.

**XXX**

Two-Bit had decided about an hour ago that he should of stopped at the second bar. He couldn't really tell how he'd gotten roped into this; driving Steve around as he soaked himself in beer to get over his latest "break-up" with Jenni.

"I don't-I don't think we're really broken up." Steve points his finger as he slurs in the back-seat.

"She's gone Stevie, she ain't coming back." He looked at him from the corner of the rear-view mirror and Steve frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Two-Bit sighed, "'Cause her and Sandy are two in the same buddy." He shrugged, "They both made up their mind."

It took Steve a while to speak again. He almost spilled his beer as he lay in the backseat and turned his head slowly, running a hand through is worn-out hair. "I miss her man."

Two-Bit kept his attention on the road, "I know buddy, I know."

**XXX**

"He's drunk Soda."

Soda laughed and pulled Steve's arm around his shoulders. "Yeah I kinda guessed that."

It took them a minute to get Steve slumped on the couch before Soda pulled him into the kitchen. "You find her?"

Two-Bit looked back into the living room. "Does it look like it?"

"You think she's gonna come back?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "She ain't ever coming back Soda."

**XXX**

Jenni twisted the ring around her finger as she waited in the car. _Two months. _She thought.

She looked at the clock and realized she had to be at the school in 15 minutes to pick up Lily. She pushed herself out of the car and headed into the jewelry store. She didn't get as much as she expected for the ring but it was enough to pay the rent, for that month at least.

**XXX**

Steve was drunk off his ass and all he kept asking was why everyone kept saying that. It took Soda a while to figure out that he was talking about Jenni, about her being gone for good.

"You said it yourself." Was all Soda kept replying.

Steve tipped another beer into his mouth and Soda contemplated taking it away from it. He decided against it. "Two-Bit, Two-Bit said-" Steve's eyes rolled back a little as he thought about what he was saying. "Two-Bit said that Sandy and Jenni- They're just the same."

Soda shrugged, "Maybe they are."

Steve shook his head, "No they're not." He didn't respond and Steve sat up slightly, "Jenni- Jenni wasn't always like this."

Soda remembered it; before Jennifer's mom had died and Jenni had to take on responsibility for the house and for her mother's death. Maybe her and Sandy were two in the same, at one point at least. "Sandy never changed Steve, Jenni did."

Steve shook his head, "That's not her fault."

"I know it ain't buddy, I'm just saying." He wouldn't admit that he liked Jenni better before the shooting, because secretly he knew that everyone did. He missed the Jenni that reminded him of Sandy, the one that could talk for hours and never stopped laughing, the one that Steve fell in love with; they all did.

**XXX**_  
_

Steve was dealing with a massive hangover as he swiped groceries at the down-town market. It took him a moment to realize someone was talking to him. "This is the last place I woulda thought to see you Steve Randle."

He looked up to see Evie, his old fling, leaning across the counter. "Where's that chick you've been with?"

"Her names Jenni." He didn't look up as he set a loaf of bread into the awaiting basket.

Evie grinned, "Word is that she left you by your lonesome."

"Is it really any of your damn business?" In his opinion it wasn't anybody's business.

She shrugged, "I was just wondering if you needed some company." She twisted her finger around his collar the way she used to in the old times, the way Jenni did. Steve didn't respond and Evie smirked, "Just don't get me pregnant." There was a smile on her face and a wink in her eye as she headed for the door but something ached in Steve's stomach when she mentioned it. "I'll be over at 8." He barely heard her call over the customer asking him for assistance.

_You Can Hold Any Girl That You Like_

_Fall In Love When It's Easy At Night  
_

_But You'll Wake Up Wondering Why  
_

_She Ain't Ever Something Better  
_

**Credits-**

**Song: You Won't Find This**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I know this chapter was kind of short so I apologize for that. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Please take a couple seconds and review!**_  
_**


	17. Getting Over

_Stuck It Out This Far Together_

_Put Our Dreams Through The Shredder_

_Let's Toast 'Cause Things Got Better_

Steve woke with a moan and rolled over to see who was lying next to him. It didn't take him long to realize it was Evie, with her long brown hair framing her face as she slept.

Steve sighed and wrapped the sheet around his waist as he headed into the bathroom. After his shower he stood in-front of the sink and greased his hair.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Evie leaned against the doorway and smiled at him. He looked at his over-sized t-shirt that she was wearing and he smirked. "Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" She smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Steve turned around and kissed her before whispering into her ear, "It never is." She was a good enough distraction... For now.

**XXX**

"Stop sitting around moping Steve, you didn't do anything wrong so just stop thinking about it."

"I know that Soda, but that doesn't change the fact that she's got my kid. I've got every right to that baby as she does."

Soda nodded and dropped a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Tell you what, how 'bout we do something tonight? See a movie or something, get your mind off things."

Steve grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Soda smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "Now that's what I'm talking about. I'll call the guys."

**XXX**

The four of them were drunk enough as they headed out of Buck's.

Two-Bit slung an arm around Steve's shoulder and slurred, "You know what I think?"

Steve chugged down another quarter of his beer, "What?"

"Stop acting like you even think Two-Bit."

Steve smirked and pointed a finger at Dallas, "You got a point there buddy."

"Steve," Soda came up next to him. "You-You said Jenni bought a-a train ticket?"

Steve nodded slightly and Soda continued with a shake of his head, "How the hell could she have bought a train ticket when the- when the police are after her for stealing a car?"

The wheels turned slightly in Steve's head and he shrugged, "Who cares anyway? She ain't coming back either way."

Two-Bit nodded and sipped his drink, "Got that right."

"This is boring as hell, let's go do something."

Two-Bit grinned, "I got an idea."

**XXX**

Steve was too drunk to realize the flashing lights coming their way but Two-Bit recognized them ever-so-slightly. He sat up quickly and shook Soda, "Soda- Soda come on man, you gotta get outta here."

Soda rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around with a dazed look on his face. "What?"

"The fuzz are coming man, you gotta run."

That seemed to wake him up a bit and he stumbled to his feet, "What about you guys?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "Nobody cares if we get locked up, you gotta stay outta trouble for Pony so come on get outta here."

Soda obeyed and ran behind a couple of houses. Two-Bit grinned and shook Steve, "You still think it was a good idea to break into that Soc's house?"

Steve smirked, "Sure do."

Two-Bit laughed just in time for the two of them to get pulled to their feet and cuffed. "Where's Dal?"

Steve shrugged and Officer. Jones smirked, "How'd I know Winston had something to do with this?"

"Fuck you." Steve sneered.

**XXX**

Soda was sitting around thinking about what Steve had said and then he realized; there was only one place Jenni would go.

_"Have you ever gone to California?"_

_Soda looked at Jennifer from the corner of his eye as he smoked his cigarette. He smiled, "Yeah Jenni, everyday."  
_

_She hit him lightly on the shoulder, "I mean, doesn't it sound so amazing?"  
_

_He shrugged, "New York sounds better."  
_

_Jenni thought about that for a moment and shook her head slightly, "I don't think so, New York's too much, California... California's just right."  
_

_Soda smiled, "You gonna go there one day?"  
_

_She nodded and stood up from the porch steps, "Anywhere but Oklahoma sweetheart."  
_

"California." He whispered.

**XXX**

"Listen Two-Bit, I can't- I can't tell you where I'm going alright? I just need somebody to know... 'Ya know, just in case."

Two-Bit shook his head, "I don't like this Soda, I don't like this one bit."

Soda sighed, "Listen buddy, I'm gonna be fine alright? I'll be home in four days, just do me a favor and pick me up at the train station the day I come back okay?"

He looked at him suddenly, "And you think Darry or Pony won't notice you're gone?"

Soda rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously, "I'm gonna leave 'em a note alright? I'll tell 'em that I'm fine and I'll be back Saturday."

"You're gonna drive 'em out of their heads Soda, they're gonna go crazy looking for you."

He sighed, "It'll be fine Two-Bit. Just act like you don't know anything okay? Everything'll go fine."

Two-Bit sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you need any money?"

Soda shook his head, "I'm fine."

"What about work?"

"I took a couple days off. I got everything figured out Two-Bit, don't worry."

Two-Bit let out a low whistle, "Does Steve know?"

Soda shook his head, "He'd try and stop me if he did."

Two-Bit laughed suddenly, "And I won't?"

Soda shrugged, "You're not."

It took Two-Bit a minute to open the car door and hop out. "If you're not back in four days, I'm gonna kill you."

Soda smiled, "Thanks man."

_And Everything Could Change Like That_

_And All These Years Go By So Fast_

_ But Nothing Lasts Forever_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: Here's To Us  
**

**Artist: Halestorm  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Do me a favor and leave me another :) You guys are the reason I write!


	18. Postal

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted! Some things came up and I wasn't able to finish the chapter in time :/ I hope you forgive me and leave me a nice review :)... Enjoy!

* * *

_She's Gotta Do What She's Gotta Do _

_& I've Gotta Like It Or Not_

_She's Got Dreams Too Big For This Town_

_& She Needs To Give 'Em A Shot,_

_Whatever They Are  
_

"I just need to know if Jennifer Brooks has mailed anything out." Soda pleaded across the postal worker's desk.

"That's confidential information."

"Look-" Soda was interrupted as a younger woman, probably around 19 or 20 approached the counter. "Bill, you can take your break now, I'll take over."

'Bill' turned around with a defiant look on his face and the woman flashed him a gentle smile. He nodded, "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Miranda, or so her name-tag read, nodded and took a seat in the now empty chair. "What can I help you with?"

"I think my, my uh- sister moved down here a little while ago and I really need to know where she is. Could you just tell me if she's sent any mail out?" The woman just stared and Soda continued, "Please."

She looked at his pleading eyes and nodded, "What's your name?"

"Sodapop Curtis." He went to add that Jenni had a different last name but the worker was already gone.

Miranda came back shortly after and sat back down, "We don't keep records of anything sent out besides packages, and there are no packages sent out by the last name of Curtis."

Soda shook his head, "Her name is Jennifer, Jennifer Brooks."

The receptionist nodded with a slight sigh and headed back to wherever they kept their hundreds of files. She arrived faster this time, with a piece of paper in her hand. "I can only find one Jennifer Brooks, but here's her address."

Soda looked slightly at the paper and nodded, "Thank you so much."

Miranda nodded and Soda turned around to leave, before changing his mind quickly. "When was that package sent out?"

"About two days ago if I recall correctly... It was mailed to some home in Oklahoma."

His eye size increased slightly before he thanked her one last time and headed outside.

**XXX**

Soda was knocking on the grey door. Knocking, and knocking, and knocking... "Who are you?"

Jenni's younger sister, Lily, tapped her foot impatiently at the door step. "Um, is Jenni home?"

"Jenni it's for you!" Soda stepped back suddenly as the younger girl's shout pitched his ears.

He saw the slight, blonde figure walking to the door from the small apartment. She stopped suddenly when she noticed the boy standing in the hallway. Her hand was supporting her back and her stomach was the size of a whale, 3 times bigger then Jenni's usual width. "Soda?" Her voice held a sense of shock but she wasn't yelling or flailing her arms so he figured he was okay.

"Hey Jenni-Jen." He let on a slight smile without receiving one in return. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his greasy, sweaty, hair. "Can I come in?"

She nodded hesitantly and opened the door another crack.

**XXX**

Jenni was sitting in a ragged chair diagonal from Soda's place on the couch. She followed his gaze and looked to the floor disappointingly, "The furniture came with the apartment."

Soda nodded and a thought crossed his head, almost reading his facial expression Jenni answered. "I'm working as a waitress downtown," She shrugged, "It pays enough... For the two of us." Her head gestured to her younger sister sitting at the kitchen table working on some homework.

Soda sighed suddenly and looked back to her with the best pleading eyes he could pull off. "Just come home Jenni. _Please_."

She gripped her coffee cup tightly and continued looking down. "We all miss you Jenni." He tried to meet her gaze.

"I'm not going back." Her voice was quiet, reserved.

"You have to come back Jenni. Steve's gonna go out of his mind and you can't raise this baby, not here, not like this."

She sent him a hateful glare. "It's no worse than Oklahoma, Sodapop Curtis and I can do whatever I damn well please." It took her a moment to set the coffee down on the table and sit back a little more, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Jenni," He sat forward and reached his hand over to the arm of her chair. "This baby needs more than a mom, okay? He needs a dad and he needs a home. This," He looked around quickly, "This isn't a home."

Jenni shook her head slowly and moved forward, taking deep, short breaths. "I need you to go." Her eyes didn't move away from her stomach and Soda looked from her stomach to her face. "What's the matter?" Jenni shook her head and he continued, "Are you in pain?"

Jenni nodded, "This baby is coming Soda. Now."

His eyes went wide and Jenni leaned back, clenching her fist as she went through another contraction.

_She's At The Starting Line_

_Of The Rest Of Her Life_

_As Ready As She's Ever Been_

_Got The Hunger & The Stars In Her Eyes_

_The Prize Is Hers To Win_

**Credits-  
**

**Song: Ready, Set, Don't Go  
**

**Artist: Billy Ray Cyrus  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I know, I know, how could I be so cruel to leave it like this? Well, you guys know me by now and I just _love_ cliff-hangers :P But anyways, just because I love you all, I promise to have the next chapter posted by Sunday :) Leave me a review on what you think!**  
**


	19. Heart Beat

Okay so you guys have no idea how sorry I am it took me so long to get this posted! My computer decided to crash and it took me a while to get it back up and running and when I finally did, it decides to not connect to the internet... For days. So I finally resorted to bringing it to a repair shop and voila, all better :) I truly am sorry guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways :)

* * *

_Say You're Sorry That Face Of An Angel_

_Comes Out Just When You Need It To_

_As I Paced Back & Forth All This Time_

_'Cause I Honestly Believed In You_

_Jenni was sporting her latest split lip and baseball cap, her usual to cover the black eye he so knew was there. At 15 years old Miss. Jennifer Brooks has already been in 3 abusive relationships, two of which were physical._

_He'd never paid much attention to the young blond, mainly because she was a year under him, although their birthdays were only a few months apart. Jenni's fell a day after the cut-off._

_But after the day they met in the park Steve began to understand Soda's rambles about him and Sandy. It wasn't just the way her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight or the way that she still managed to hold some amount of youth and innocence, two things so rare when it came to how they lived on the harsh streets of Tulsa. She held some form of truth when she challenged his words, not like Evie, the brunette he'd been sporting for a few months now. Jenni was different, through all she'd been through she still held hope, the kind that shown right through her eyes, bright like the sun and the moon._

**XXX**

Once Steve stepped off the plane he began to see California through a father's eyes; the dangers he couldn't see, the faces he didn't know, all a threat to his child and fiancee. The word slipped his mind again... Fiancée. Is that what she was?

Steve looked down and squinted his eyes as he attempted to read the words he had scrawled on the tiny piece of paper when he received Soda's phone call.

He looked down the long sidewalk and somewhere in the distance the outline of a hospital became evident. It didn't take too long to make out Jenni's screaming once he was inside.

"Listen Curtis-" Jenni began just as Steve opened the door to step inside. He watched Soda's chest drop with relief, "Oh thank God." He sent Jenni a soft smile, his well-known signature, but quickly retreated to a safer distance from Jenni's grip.

Steve smirked just as he caught eyes with Jennifer. Her face was glistened with sweat, hair sticking to it everywhere, and her eyes resembled a mad man's.

The nurse's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, "Sir, what are you-" Jenni cut the red-head off, her voice dripping with tired. "He's the father, Margie."

Déjà vu.

Steve hesitantly walked closer, unsure if he was welcome.

"Margie" nodded and Jenni didn't hesitate in grabbing Steve's hand tightly, she was scared, despite the tough words she spoke. Her eyes were exhausted, way too many hours of labor, much more than normal he was sure, were getting the best of her. She leaned forward and began to push. Steve's mind was still in a daze as a machine to his left began beeping repeatedly.

"Heart rate's dropping." The doctor took a note of it. There was a sense of urgency in his voice as he ordered another nurse to switch the liquid being pumped into Jenni's veins.

"I see the head."

The doctor spoke quietly to Jenni, trying to get the information into her head as good as he could. "Jennifer, we need you to get this baby out, now."

Jenni gave a slight head shake and he watched her put every ounce of energy left in her body with one final push and Steve witnessed the cry of his child replace the beat of Jenni's heart.

_Baby I Was Naive_

_Got Lost In Your Eyes_

_& Never Really Had A Chance_

_My Mistake I Didn't Know To Be In Love_

_You Had To Fight To Have The Upper Hand_

**Credits-**

**Song: White Horse**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to leave it off like this... Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now :) 'Til then, please review!


	20. Kaylie

_Your Little Hands Wrapped Around My Finger_

_& It's So Quiet In The World Tonight_

_Your Little Eyelids Flutter 'Cause You're Dreaming_

_So I Tuck You In, Turn On Your Favorite Nightlight_

Her eyes felt so innocent, her hands so warm, her body so perfect. It was like a scene from a movie, the way Steve held his child yet looked aimlessly at Jenni.

Nurses were rushing this way and that. Checking the IV, checking her heart-rate, vital signs, all the types of things doctor's checked when you're dying. He wanted to help, wanted to move to her but felt gravitated to keep his daughter in his arms, safe. And even if he made the move to step closer he figured he'd be rushed out of the room.

A doctor in a white coat checked Jenni's eye dilation once again, only to see no change in any of it. They shocked her heart exactly 4 times before they got a response, a slight movement in the straight line of her dead heart. It was weak from then on but it was there.

**XXX**

"Steve-" Jenni's voice was weak as she reached out her hand to Steve.

He sat up quickly despite just waking up from a nap. "What's the matter?" His voice was groggy and his eyes were still regaining clarity.

"The-The baby."

It took him a moment to make out her words and then a few more to realize what they meant. "She's fine Jenni, she's fine." He squeezed her hand gently and she let a weak smile show.

"_She_." She whispered.

**XXX**

A nurse arrived in the hospital room while Steve was in the middle of feeding the baby a bottle. She had a rolling cart with a stack of papers, a clipboard, and a pen lying on top.

She smiled and walked over to Steve as he juggled his daughter in his arms to get one arm free.

"My name's Maria, I'm the head of the birth certificate department here at the hospital. Have you and your wife decided on a name yet?"

Steve looked over to Jenni slightly and decided not to correct Maria on the 'wife' part of her statement. "We haven't had much time to discuss it."

Maria smirked and a hint of annoyance crossed her eyes as she grabbed the papers off the table. "You'd think that after 9 months parents would have a name picked out."

Steve just sent her a dirty look before looking back down to his child. He played with her little hand gently, afraid he'd break it if he were too rough. He smiled at the child and spoke without looking up, "Can you wait a couple more days?"

"We-"

"Kaylie." The nurse was cut off with the slight sound of Jenni's voice.

Steve walked closer and asked her to say it one more time. "Kaylie." Jenni whispered.

Steve smiled and looked back to the nurse "Kaylie Randle it is."

Maria rolled her eyes again, "Middle name?"

Steve looked back to Jenni once again, "Michelle."

The nurse nodded and handed him the clipboard and pen, "Sign here."

_I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You_

_Won't Let No One Break Your Heart_

_& Even Though You Want To_

_Please Try To Never Grow Up_

**Credits-**

**Song: Never Grow Up**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So it's a girl ;) And no I did not kill off Jenni :P I hope you guys enjoyed! Yes I know it's short but just bare with me, the longer chapters will be back soon :) Please review!**  
**


	21. Engagement Ring

_He Is Sensible & So Incredible_

_& All My Single Friends Are Jealous_

_He Says Everything I Need To Hear_

_& It's Like I Couldn't Ask For Anything Better_

Soda was busy running back and forth between babysitting Lily, checking on Jenni, bringing Steve something besides hospital food, and calling Two-Bit to make sure he hadn't had a major relapse and sent Darry and Pony his way.

"Last time I checked, Saturday just happened to be yesterday Sodapop."

"I know Two-Bit, I know, but listen man something came up, alright? I gotta be here right now."

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here man; you wanna disappear and three days later Steve does the same thing? I might not be the smartest kid on the block but I got a little more than a peanut in there."

Two-Bit's mom came up behind him and gave him a curious look. "I hope you're not getting yourself into any trouble Keith Mathews, I don't have any money to bail you out." She warned.

"I'm not Momma." He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek and whispered quietly into the phone. "Bring 'em home safe."

Before Soda could answer he heard the phone on the opposite end of the line hit the receiver.

**XXX**

Jenni was half-way awake holding her newborn daughter.

Steve cleared his throat from across the room, "She looks like you."

Jenni smiled and he wasn't sure if it was at him or Kaylie. The blue-eyed baby was giggling at her mother as Jenni held her hand gently.

She glanced at him slightly, "Poor thing didn't have a chance against blue eyes."

Steve smiled slightly, satisfied that she was trying. "They're more like yours."

Jenni's face turned hard and he instantly regretted saying it; they were more like hers, but only before her mother died and her life turned to a living hell.

He saw it then, the sparkle in her eye when her daughter squeezed her finger slightly and the smile returned. He wondered, just maybe, this could be the thing to bring them back together.

**XXX**

A nurse grabbed Kaylie from Jenni's arms to bring her back to the nursery; Jenni needed rest. She was hesitant with handing her over, like all new mothers are, but she soon passed the child over with great care, kissing her forehead on the way.

It took her a moment before she wiped her hands on the bed-sheet and kept her eyes from Steve. "I uh, I have to tell you something."

"Jenni-" He began but she cut him off quickly, taking true meaning to the idea of pulling a bandage off faster to reduce the pain. "I sold your engagement ring."

She glanced up quickly to see his reaction and his face showed plain disgust. "You did _what_?"

"Well I didn't really sell it... I-I pawned it."

He threw his hands angrily and paced back and forth, "Right 'cause that's so much better Jennifer. That was my mother's ring!"

Her eyes widened at that, she knew she recognized it from somewhere... "I'll get it back Stevie, I promise."

He was quiet for a minute. "Is this really all you have to say to me? No 'hey sweetie, sorry I disappeared for 3 months without bothering to say anything to you and oh yeah by the way I sold your mother's wedding ring.' You know what Jenni? I just really can't believe you sometimes."

"It was what was best for the baby." She whispered quietly, only to receive a disagreeing head-shake from Steve as he grabbed his jacket off of the hook hanging on the door and headed outside for a smoke.

Jenni dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

**XXX**

"I take it Jenni's awake." Soda smiled and handed Steve a cup of coffee.

He took a gulp reluctantly and continued looking into the glass at his daughter. He leaned off of the railing and tapped his foot quietly. "Where's Lily?" He didn't look up.

"Hanging out at the cafeteria; that girl's even tougher to handle than Jenni herself."

Soda had a smile on his face but Steve looked at him seriously. "Thanks man."

Soda didn't need him to explain it to know what he meant. "You don't have to thank me buddy; that's what friends are for."

Steve couldn't get over it; the first thing Soda does when Jenni takes off with his kid is drive across the country to look for her, no questions asked. And the first thing Steve does when Sandy takes off is tell Soda to get over it, he had to be the worst friend in the world.

_He Opens Up My Door & I Get Into His Car_

_& He Says You Look Beautiful Tonight_

_& I Feel Perfectly Fine But I Miss_

_Screaming & Fighting & Kissing In The Rain_

_& It's 2 AM & I'm Cursing Your Name_

**Credits-**

**Song: The Way I Loved You  
**

**Artist: Taylor Swift  
**

**Book: The Outsiders  
**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Thank you so much for all those amazing reviews :) How about I get 5 more and I'll have the next chapter posted by Friday ;) I love you guys; you keep me going!**  
**


	22. Coming Home

_You Find Me Here Alone_

_I Hear A Voice That's So Unknown_

_It Strikes Courage Up My Backbone_

_Strengthen My Heart A Life Set Apart_

_I See That's What You Are_

"Are you sure about this?"

Jenni nodded reassuringly as she slipped into a pair of jeans. Steve's anger had gone as fast as it had came, but only for Kaylie, because underneath it all Jenni knew this wasn't over.

"Turn around."

Steve rolled his eyes but obeyed as he turned to face the wall. "Like it isn't anything I haven't seen before."

Jennifer ignored him and gave him permission to turn back around once she had her tank top over her head. Steve tossed her a grey hoodie and she obediently slipped her arms in.

"I'll go make sure Soda's outside."

Jenni nodded and sat back down on the bed, no one said child birth was gonna make her feel so weak.

**XXX**

Jennifer was asleep in the back seat, her head resting on her daughter's car seat.

Steve repeatedly looked in the mirror as if to be sure they were still there. Soda smiled, "They're not going anywhere Stevie."

Steve cleared his throat, "I know." It was silent for a minute before he continued, "I thought it was gonna be tougher to get her to come back home."

Lily piped up in the back seat, "Me too."

Soda grinned back at her before turning back to Steve, "It's harder to deny someone to their face." He shrugged, "Besides, it's different now."

"Because of Kaylie?"

Soda ignored the question, knowing damn well that Steve knew the answer. "How'd you come up with that name anyways?"

Steve shrugged, "Jenni."

Soda just nodded, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Do you love Jenni?"

Steve's eye-size increased slightly as he attempted a grin at Lily; she always managed to catch him off guard. "Of course."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you _in_ love with Jenni?"

Steve looked at Jenni once more; she looked 3 years younger when she was asleep. "I-" He was cut off by the cry of his baby.

**XXX**

Jenni was quieting Kaylie as Steve gave the orders at Dairy Queen. He turned to see her shushing the baby in her arms and he never noticed how perfect the scene looked.

"How bad was Lily?"

Steve shrugged, "I wouldn't know; Soda said she wasn't too bad."

Jenni looked around then, either for a table or to check where Soda and Lily were.

"Bathroom break." Steve informed.

Jenni nodded with a sense of relief on her face, he could only imagine the responsibility she was feeling attempting to care for her daughter and her sister.

"So 'em, I think we have to talk."

Steve smirked, "What'd you sell now?"

Jenni frowned but didn't respond. "Where uh- where are we gonna stay?"

Steve sighed, realizing how fast they had rushed into things. They had no nursery, no diapers, no anything; nothing was planned.

"I'll talk to my dad until we can get an apartment."

He saw the worry in Jenni's eyes and asked her quickly, "Or we could always stay at your house."

Jenni shook her head and took a scoop of her ice cream. "Yours is fine."

Steve smiled, "That's what I thought."

It was quiet for a minute before the baby started crying and Steve took her from Jennifer's arms, the bags underneath Jenni's eyes were worrying him. He smiled at the child until she began giggling and Steve took a spoonful of his sundae and brought it towards the baby's mouth. Jenni rolled her eyes and stood up to grab the child back, "You can't feed her that." She said.

**XXX**

The boys were rotating the driving shifts so each of them could get sleep, Steve was hoping to go without having to stop at a motel.

"Almost there." Soda said.

Steve nodded, still halfway asleep from his nap. "You need me to take over?"

Soda shook his head, "We've only got about an hour left."

He nodded and Soda smiled, "So what about Lily's question?"

Steve smirked knowing that all three girls were fast asleep. "You already know the answer."

There was a long pause before Soda spoke again. "She loves you too."

Steve shrugged, "Maybe once she did. Things change."

Soda looked at him slowly, "Love doesn't."

**XXX**

It was late at night but Soda saw the lights shining through his windows from down the street. He pulled up in-front of the house and waited for Darry to come to the porch. He opened his mouth to speak just as Steve grabbed Kailey out of the back of the car.

Steve cleared his throat. "Can we crash here for tonight?"

Darry nodded slowly and opened the screen door, eying the baby as Steve carried her inside.

"You know how much trouble you're in right?" Darry whispered as Soda grabbed Lily out of the car.

Soda nodded and Darry picked up Jenni. "I figured as much."

Once they were inside, Darry pulled his brother into a bear hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

Soda smiled and looked to Steve to see his reaction but he was fast asleep in the chair, holding Kailey in his arms.

_You Come, You Come With Open Arms_

_& You Say "I Love You For Who You Are"_

_When I Was Haunted & Alone_

_With This Baggage On My Back Dragging Me Down_

_You Set Me Free_

**Credits-**

**Song: You Set Me Free**

**Artist: Angela Miller**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Yes, yes I know it's short but I got it up by Friday didn't I ;P This is kind of just a bridge to the next chapter but I hope you all enjoy anyways :) Thank you so much for my reviews on the last chapter! How about you all make my day and give me some more ;)**  
**


	23. Approval

_A Strangled Smile Fell From Your Face_

_It Kills Me That I Hurt You This Way_

_The Worst Part Is That I Didn't Even Know_

Their relationship was too perfect, but in the same way, not perfect at all.

"Have you talked to your Dad?" Jenni didn't even glance away from her daughter as she talked to Steve, sitting next to her at the dining room table.

"I'll stop by on my way to talk to John."

Jenni looked at him then, "John? What for?"

Steve shrugged, "I guess I'm kinda hoping he'll give me my job back."

Jenni smirked then, "He said he needed you to have your head on straight Steve. A new born baby isn't gonna keep your head on straight."

"Well how else do you think we're gonna pay for all the crap a baby needs Jennifer? 'Cause my father sure ain't dishing out any money for it."

Jenni sighed and stood up from the table; _perfect._

**XXX**

Two-Bit nodded his head approvingly as he talked to Steve on the phone. "It's just for a couple hours, I gotta go look for a job and Jenni needs to get some sleep."

"Sure buddy, no problem."

Two-Bit arrived at the Curtis house not even 15 minutes later with a box of diapers. He smiled as he saw Jennifer sitting on the couch, "I figured you'd need some of these."

It was the first real smile Steve had seen on Jennifer's face since he got there, well except for when she was looking at Kaylie of course. "Did you steal 'em?" Jenni stood up to greet Two-Bit with a hug and a raised eyebrow.

Two-Bit shook his head and held his right hand to his chest, "I paid for 'em with honesty."

Jenni smiled and juggled the box of diapers and Kaylie, "Thank you Two-Bit."

Two-Bit just looked at her, trying to decide if she always had those dark circles under her eyes. "And whose this little munchkin?" He smiled at the baby and gently tickled her stomach.

Jenni grinned at the two, "Kaylie."

Two-Bit reached his arms out to hold her and with a few moments of hesitation, the new mother passed over her newborn. "And where'd y'all get that name from?"

Jenni shrugged and sat down in the chair as Two-Bit took a seat at the end of the couch. "I figured California, Callie, Kaylie."

Two-Bit grinned at her, "The way your thought process works Jennifer."

Jenni opened her mouth to reply as Steve took a seat on the arm of the chair. She looked at him gingerly and he suddenly looked 5 years older. He took another sip of whatever he was drinking and stood up again. "I'll be back soon." He didn't look at Jennifer when he spoke but she nodded her head anyway. Steve kissed Kaylie on the head and walked out the door.

**XXX**

"Hey man." Soda smiled as Steve walked in the doors of the DX.

"Hey."

Soda looked around for customers and walked out from behind the counter, "How's the baby?"

"She was fine when I left."

"And Jenni?"

Steve shrugged, "Good I guess; Two-Bit's with her."

Soda nodded slowly before looking away, "You worried about her?"

"You wouldn't be asking that if you didn't know that I should be."

Soda frowned somewhat and leaned against the register, "She's just not looking so good man."

Steve sighed, "You think I don't know that?"

Soda waited a minute before changing the subject, "You guys staying at your house?"

He nodded, "That's kinda our only choice."

Soda paused before looking him in the eye, "You know Darry wouldn't mind if you guys crashed at our house for a while, 'til you get your heads on straight."

Steve shook his head, "Darry has enough on his shoulders without a baby and two extra mouths to feed."

Soda shrugged, "The door's always open anyway."

Steve nodded, "Thanks man."

**XXX**

When Steve finally made it into John's office he didn't even look up from his papers. "How's the kid?"

Steve shuffled on his feet nervously and shrugged, "She's good... How'd you know?"

John half-way smiled then and set his pen down as he stood up from his desk and looked at Steve. "I figured you'd come back once she was born; so it's a girl huh?"

Steve nodded slowly, "Yeah, her name's Kaylie."

John put a proud hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm happy for you kid."

"Thanks boss." Steve hesitated a minute, "I mean-"

John nodded, "I know what you mean. Listen Steve, you know I'd do anything to give you this job back but I just can't, you're not working like the way you use to and I got a family to feed too." He gave him a look of reasoning, one Steve use to get from his father before his mother passed away from cancer; all of the reason in his father's head left along with her.

Steve just stood there, not knowing what to say.

John sighed, "Look, I'll put a good word in for you down at the other gas station down the road or so-"

Steve turned for the door, "That's alright, thanks John."

"Steve-"

Soda looked at Steve with a worried expression on his face as he watched him head for the door, "What he say?"

Steve opened the door, only pausing a moment to respond. "He said he'd put a good word in for me down at Champlin's station."

The door shut behind him.

_I'll Do Whatever It Takes To Turn This Around_

_I Know What's At Stake_

_I Know That I've Let You Down_

**Credits-**

**Song: Whatever It Takes**

**Artist: Lifehouse**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Okay guys so I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've just had a lot going on in real life, but anyways, school's almost out so I'll be having chapters posted much more frequently :) But again, I apologize and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review please! :)**  
**


	24. A Positive

_We Come Into This World Unknown_

_But Know That We Are Not Alone_

_They Try & Knock Us Down_

_But Change Is Coming, _

_It's Our Time Now_

When Steve walked in the door he paused slightly at the brown headed figure sitting on the couch. She looked up then and he recognized her eyes. He nodded in her direction, "Kathy."

She smiled and kept the small children's hand wrapped around her finger. "She's adorable."

Jenni turned around then, being sure to keep her arms tightly enclosed around Kaylie's waist. Steve shrugged, "She gets it from her mom."

Jenni let a genuine smile seep through and Steve grinned slightly in return as he took a seat on the chair in the Curtis' living room.

Kathy stood, "Well I should get going."

Steve followed her to the door and smirked, "I always knew you weren't a natural blonde."

Kathy smirked back and shrugged, "Two-Bit doesn't like it so much; I'll see you later Jenni."

Jenni nodded and Steve shut the door behind her. "What was that about?"

Jenni shrugged and handed Kaylie over, "She stopped by to see the baby and we just talked for a while."

"So I'm taking word got around?"

"With Two-Bit's mouth, what did you expect to happen?"

Steve grinned and took the baby into the bathroom for a diaper change.

**XXX**

They arrived at Steve's father's house later that night, after finishing dinner at the Curtis'.

"Are you sure he's okay with this?" Jenni shifted Kaylie to her left hip and looked at Steve uncertainly.

He nodded and knocked on the door, "Yeah."

When the dirty, unshaven, drunk stumbled to the door with a bottle of beer in his hand Jenni looked at Steve with a genuine motherly concern. He gave her a sympathetic look and slid in past his father.

When they arrived upstairs Jenni looked curiously at the crib sitting in the corner of Steve's room. Steve didn't need to look at her to know what she was thinking, "I borrowed some money from my dad." He shrugged, "I know it's not much but it'll do 'til I get a job."

Jenni set the baby down in the crib and walked over to Steve, gently putting a hand on his cheek. "I love you Steve, and I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

Steve nodded slowly and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry too Jenni."

They didn't kiss, they just embraced, as Steve wondered how long it'd been since she'd been in his arms last.

**XXX**

When Jenni awoke there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She unwrapped Steve's arm from around her waist and looked to Kaylie, only to see her asleep and undisturbed.

She made the short trip across the hall and into the bathroom before bloody vomit escaped her throat. She flushed the toilet as her vision began to blur, holding herself up on the sink counter she got one last look of herself in the mirror before she fell backwards and hit her head on the tub, covering the floor with her blood.

**XXX**

"A transplant?" Steve held Kaylie in his arms and feed her a bottle.

The doctor nodded and set the clipboard back at the bottom of Jennifer's hospital bed. "It's our only option."

"You're positive it's kidney disease?"

The doctor nodded reassuringly, "The symptoms of kidney disease can go unnoticed for a while, and when they became evident they were probably shrugged off due to exhaustion and stress of having your daughter."

Steve nodded and let out a deep sigh. "But I'm not a blood match."

Dr. Miller looked at Jenni as she laid in the hospital bed, too often lately Steve had seen her lying there. "We could always put her on the waiting list but chances of getting a kidney in time are slim to none."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "I'll talk to some people."

**XXX**

"He's a match."

Steve sat up quickly and looked to the nurse, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "A positive."

Steve ran a hand through his greased back hair, "Thank God Dallas."

_Just Wait, Everything Will Be Okay_

_Even When You're Feeling_

_Like It's Going Down In Flames_

**Credits-**

**Song: People Like Us**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

So what was up with the reviews last chapter guys? Only 3? :P Lol just kidding but on another note, I apologize that this chapter is so short, it's like 1 in the morning and I'm getting a little tired haha, but I am officially on summer vacation so I'm hoping to have chapters posted much more frequently. How about a couple more reviews for this chapter, huh? I just need to know what you guys think :P Hope you enjoyed!**  
**


	25. Not An Option

Well this chapter was originally a lot longer but when I was about two seconds from finishing it my computer crashed and lost more than half the document. So I added a little bit more to what I had left so I could get the chapter up today. I really apologize and I promise to have a much longer chapter posted within the next couple days! :)

* * *

_When You Look Back On Times We Had_

_I Hope You Smile & Know That_

_Through The Good & Through The Bad_

_I Was On Your Side_

"I'm telling you one thing Randle, that broad of yours is gonna owe me for the rest of her damn life."

Steve smiled, "I'll be sure to let her know Dal."

Steve watched them roll the two into the operating room. First Jenni, and then Dally. The room was sterile and filled with doctors already prepped to operate. The surgery was risky, he knew that, but from what the doctors had said, they didn't have much of a choice.

Recovery time was anywhere between 4-7 days, maybe more, depending on how Jennifer's body adjusted to the new organ. But of course there was always the fact that her body could reject the kidney completely. Although Jenni would be given anti-rejection drugs for the rest of her life to try and prevent such a case, her body could still decide to attack the foreign organ in her body.

The doctors also pointed out that Jenni's heart rate was already weak. For the fact that she had a kidney inside of her that was failing to operate and for the other fact that she had a newborn baby sitting at home and the constant stress of her and Steve's relationship weighing down on her.

Steve thought about it then, and for the next hours following that; what would happen if Jennifer didn't make it through the surgery? What would he tell his daughter was the cause of her death? How would he describe Jenni when Kaylie wanted to know about her? What would he say when his daughter came home crying because she found out her best friend had messed around with her boyfriend?

Steve realized it then, Jenni dying, was _not_ an option.

**XXX**

As far as the doctors could tell, Jennifer's body was accepting the kidney well, but as they put it, "At this point, nothing's for sure."

"Well look whose awake." Steve walked over to Jenni with Kaylie asleep in his arms.

Jennifer smiled. Her skin was still a little pale but she looked 20 times better than before.

She reached her arms out for Kaylie but Steve took a seat on the side of the hospital bed instead.

"So I heard a rumor that Dallas Winston gave me a kidney."

Steve smirked, "Yeah, about that."

Jenni grinned and examined Kaylie's fluttering eyelids for a moment before she responded, "I never thought I'd be one to say that Dally Winston saved my life."

"Nobody else was a match." Steve paused. "Kathy even came down and got tested when she heard the news."

Jennifer just nodded and had a far away look in her eyes as the realization of how perfect the scene of Steve and his daughter looked together. "I was crazy for trying to keep her away from you."

Steve didn't respond and Jenni continued, "I told you you'd make a good dad."

Steve looked at her then, "Even if our family's a little messed up." He smirked but Jenni shrugged, unamused. "No worse than our parents were." Jenni tried rephrasing that once she realized the stereotype she had just put on her and Steve, "We're not gonna be like them though."

Steve sighed and looked at Kaylie worriedly, "I sure hope not."

Jenni hesitated before kissing his lips lightly, "You're 10 times better than they ever were."

And if on cue Kaylie broke out into an ear-piercing cry; _and the parenting begins._

**XXX**

"Hey Jenni-Jen."

Jenni smiled and kissed Two-Bit on the cheek, "Hey Two-Bit."

Two-Bit took a seat next to Jennifer's hospital bed. "Where's Steve?"

"He had a job interview down at Champ's."

Two-Bit nodded before looking at her with a serious smiled, "You gotta stop scaring us like that Jenni."

Jennifer looked at the small hole in Two-Bit's forearm from where the needle had jabbed him and grinned, "I'll do my best."

Two-Bit smiled before his face got serious, "Mr. Timothy Shepard gave me a message for you." Two-Bit waited for a response but Jenni's face only got hard. "I know Jenni but he seemed pretty intent on me giving it to you. Even if you don't read it, he got my word that I'd give it to you, so here."

Jenni sighed and took the paper extended from Two-Bit's hand, "Fine."

Jennifer scanned the first word on the paper, "_Jenni-_"

_Whenever You Remember Times Gone By_

_Remember How We Held Our Heads So High_

_When All This World Was There For Us_

_& We Believed That We Could Touch The Sky_

**Credits-**

**Song: Whenever You Remember**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter :) I hope you know how much they make me smile! Do me a favor and leave me some more? I hope you all enjoyed! :)**  
**


	26. Scratched Paint & Crowbars

Thank you so much to** GreaserGirlie** for reading over Tim's letter for me :) And thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! I worked hard to get this up for you guys today so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_That Joke Is Too Dirty, This Steak Is Too Thick_

_Ain't No Way In The World I'll Ever Finish It_

_That Car Is Too Fast, This Beer Is Too Cold_

_& Watching All This Football Is Sure Getting Old_

_Jenni_-

_I know Im probably the last person you wanna talk to right now but theres something I gotta tell you. Yeah I know Im not the type to be writing letters and all this shit but I guess its a lot easier than talking to you in person. I am sorry ya know despite what you and Mathews probably think. I dont expect you to forgive me or anything cause you were never really the forgiving type of girl and I probably wouldnt forgive me if I were you either but good luck with the kid... I heard Kathy babbling about how cute she is the other day at the Dingo, lucky for her I take it she missed out on Randles genes. Just try not to hate me, okay? And dont tell Winston that I wrote a fucking letter either._

_-Tim Shepard_

Jenni always found it ironic that even after what went down between her and Tim, he still chose to bring his precious car to Steve whenever it needed work_._

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Stevie, really."

"Alright, look I gotta move that car outta the garage so I can move Tim's in, I'll be right back."

Jenni rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright 'sweetheart'."

Once Steve was inside the garage Jennifer noticed the metal crowbar leaning against the door that Steve had left open. She looked out the windows quickly and noticed that Tim was across the street talking to some chick that looked around her age. Then she walked into the garage and turned the radio up as loud as it would go, knowing that Steve wouldn't notice, then she wrapped her shaking hands around the crowbar, and headed out the door straight to Tim's prized new car.

**XXX**

It didn't take long for Tim to hear the shattering of glass as the crowbar left his mirror on the passengers side in shreds and his left headlight in pieces .

"Holy fuck." He completely forgot the girl standing in-front of him as he ran across the street to see that it was no other than Jennifer Brooks busting the hell out of his car.

"Jenni, put it down." She held a tight grip on the crowbar and looked as if she wasn't afraid to use it on something besides the car if he made a move toward her.

"No." The words barely passed her lips as she slammed the crowbar straight into his windshield. She was strong, especially for a girl who just had a kid and a kidney transplant on top of that. The swing left lines of cracks extending from the middle of the shield but he could tell she was tired as her chest heaved in and out.

He was doing everything he could right then not to rip the fucking crowbar right out of her arm and teach her that you never mess with a man's car but then there was the little voice in the back of his head reminding him that he deserved everything she was doing.

"Jenni, you know I don't wanna hurt you."

Jenni gripped the bar tighter and swung right into the side of the passenger door. "Like you haven't already."

Tim gulped and tried to remain calm as the sound of metal on metal rang through his skull, "I can get that tapped out."

Jenni shrugged and let a small smirk cross her face as she began striding down the side of the car, letting the crowbar scratch away black paint along the way.

He lost it then as his eyes flamed with anger and he chased her to the other side of the car. She lifted her arms above her head as he pinned her against the car and he couldn't tell if she would actually bust his head open with that thing or not.

"Randle!" When Tim turned his head for the split second it took to check if Steve was coming Jenni launched the metal bar at his head but he caught her arms at the last minute. "Let. Go." At that point he wasn't afraid to twist her arm right off if it meant keeping him from getting his head knocked off by some crazy chick with a grudge. "You're crazier than I thought."

She shrugged, "I guess your little pity letter didn't work huh?"

Just as Tim thought of his comeback he heard the radio shut off in the garage and then Steve's voice behind him.

"Let go of her."

Tim turned around slightly to look at the furious flames coming from Steve's eyes, "You're just as crazy as her if you think I'm gonna do that right now."

Jenni tightened her grip on the crowbar so Tim tightened his grip on her arms and twisted until Jennifer let out a cry and dropped the crowbar with a bang. He grabbed it quickly before backing away from her.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"What the hell did I do to her? I was across the street when I saw her going all ape-shit on my car."

Steve had pushed Jenni behind his back by then and Tim pointed the crowbar at him, "You're damn lucky that I didn't have it in me to use this thing on her."

Steve shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that you're the lucky one that you didn't use that thing on her." Steve waited a minute before ordering, "You need to leave."

Tim pointed to the car in disgust, "I can't drive that thing in public!"

Steve didn't respond and Tim climbed into the car and slammed the door, waiting to be sure that Steve had brought Jenni inside before he let loss a string of cuss words**.**

_Her Lips Are Too Red, __Her Skirt Is Too Tight_

_Her Legs Are Too Long __& Her Heels Are Too High_

_Boy She Looks Like The Marrying Kind_

_Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind_

**Credits-**

**Song: Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind**

**Artist: Kellie Pickler**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Dun dun dun ;P Well thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :P Leave me some reviews on what you think please :)


	27. Get What You Deserve

_She's Staring At Me_

_I'm Sitting Here Wondering What She's Thinking_

_Nobody's Talking 'Cause Talking Just Turns Into Screaming_

She was beginning to scare him the way she was just sitting there, like nothing had happened at all. "You okay?"

Jenni nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He chose his words carefully, "You uh- you want a Pepsi?"

She shook her head and started laying out a deck of cards and matching them.

Steve waited a few minutes before speaking again, "What was that about Jenni?"

She didn't respond for a while before shrugging lightly, "He deserved it."

Steve didn't quite understand what she meant but he let it go right then. It was the slow hour at Champ's so he just sat uncomfortably next to Jenni. When she finally said his name he flinched at the sound. "Yeah?"

"I'll take that Pepsi now."

Steve nodded quickly and got out of his chair, "Sure." Her voice was so even and when he handed the Pepsi to her he realized that there was no sense of disturbance in her eyes and figured she had done lost her mind.

**XXX**

When they walked into the Curtis house Jenni walked straight to Two-Bit and grabbed Kaylie out of his arms, "Thanks for watching her."

Two-Bit nodded and examined her carefully. "So I heard a rumor down at Jay's that you beat Tim's car to hell... So I'm kinda hoping that you'll tell me I need to get some new informers."

She shook her head and sat down on the couch to tickle Kaylie, "They weren't lying."

Two-Bit looked to Steve with a cocked eyebrow but he just shrugged and looked away. "Steve can I talk to you for a minute?"

Steve seemed to get the message as he took his hands out of his pockets and headed to the porch with Two-Bit hot on his heels. Once Two-Bit shut the door he looked to Steve, "What the hell happened?"

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I have no fucking idea, I was in the garage when I heard the two of them yelling." Two-Bit waited for more but Steve just lit up a cigarette and looked away, "She said he deserved it."

"So I take it you know?"

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Know what?"

Two-Bit stomped out his cigarette with his foot and stepped closer to him, "Look man I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Two-Bit." Steve warned.

Two-Bit sighed and looked in the window to see that Jenni was just sitting there, rocking the baby in her arms. "I found her walking by her lonesome, it was pretty late at night so I pulled over to give her a ride... Something wasn't right Steve." He shrugged, "She didn't really have to come right out and say it, I just knew I guess."

Steve didn't say anything as he slammed the screen door behind him and climbed into his car. Two-Bit thought about trying to stop him but he knew Steve, and it wouldn't have been any use.

**XXX**

Tim saw it coming when Steve came storming into Buck's, fists clenched, and his eyes searching through the crowd, searching for him. He set his beer down and stood. After what his chick had done to his car he figured it'd be fair to fight back this time around.

"Randle." He nodded his head in Steve's direction but the only reply he got was a hard punch to the face. He was pretty sure Steve had just broken his nose but he wiped away some of the blood and sent a punch straight into Steve's gut.

The punches went back and forth until Steve got one in that knocked the breath right out of Tim, probably a broken rib, and then he sent him flying into one of the tables. The table crumbled under the impact, which seemed to get Buck's attention, and he walked straight in-between the two, pointing an accusing finger at Steve. "That's enough! Take it outside."

Steve spit some blood out of his mouth and looked at Tim with the same amount of hate that Dally held in his eyes, "This isn't over you son of a bitch."

And as he headed for the door he heard some gossiping girl whispering to her friend, "Isn't his girlfriend the one who trashed Tim's car?"

**XXX**

When Steve walked in the door to his father's house he prepared himself for an argument as he saw a shadow sitting at the kitchen table, but when he looked closer, he realized it was only Jennifer. "Nice of you to come home."

He tossed his jacket on the table in-front of her and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Where's Kaylie?"

"Upstairs, sleeping."

Steve nodded and headed for the doorway only to be stopped by Jenni's hand wrapped around his arm. "Don't you think we have some stuff we need to talk about?"

Steve shook his head, "Not now Jennifer."

"Steve."

He sighed and took a seat on the couch, "Fine Jenni, talk away."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "A conversation includes two people."

"How could you not tell me Jenni?" He didn't sound angry but because she couldn't really see his facial expression in the dark she wasn't sure what he was. "Because I knew you were gonna do exactly what you did today."

"Do what Jenni? Make him pay for what he did?" His voice was rising.

"Steve, you're a father now, there's no more solving problems with your fists."

"Then what the hell did you want me to say? 'Hey Tim I know you raped my girlfriend and all but I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of you so go ahead and do it to someone else'?"

Jenni flinched at the word "rape" and it took her a minute to think of what to say. "We were dating Steve." She shrugged, "It wasn't much different than anything we had done before."

"Except you didn't want to?" Jenni didn't respond so Steve kept pushing, "You know damn well Jennifer that if I had done that to you, you woulda beat the crap outta me yourself."

She changed the subject after a few moments of silence, "Let me look at your nose."

**XXX**

Jenni finished patching up Steve's ribs and checking for any other injuries. She tossed the gauze back into the medicine cabinet and stood up, "Your nose isn't broken, it may be fractured but I don't think it's broken."

He nodded and stood up to grab the aspirins Jenni was offering him. He swallowed them dry and caught Jenni's eyes afterwards. It didn't take long for her to lean in to kiss him and then not long after she was straddling him as he carried her across the hall to their bedroom. He double checked quickly that Kaylie was still sleeping before he helped Jennifer out of her clothes.

_Girl I Don't Wanna Go To Bed Mad At You_

_& I Don't Want You To Go To Bed Mad At Me_

_No I Don't Wanna Go To Bed Mad At You_

**Credits-**

**Song: Mad**

**Artist: Ne-Yo**

**Book: The Outsiders**

**Author: S. E. Hinton**

* * *

Since you guys gave me so many amazing reviews yesterday I just had to get this up for you today :) I hope you're all happy that Tim finally got what he deserved :P Well I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some more amazing reviews please :)


End file.
